The Girl Who Knew Too Much
by indianroyal
Summary: Jaime and Sam were happy and in love, but Jaime left trying to keep Sam safe from the 'Yellow Eyed' demon. She took her self from Sam's life, hoping he gets out of the 'family business'. However there's nothing preventing her from getting back into the land of the Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

See Me

Jaime was sat in her favorite coffee shop a book propped open in front of her. She was short, with a small frame, she had a very unique accent to accompany her smooth tan skin. Her hair was a rich dark brown, she usually wore it down in waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were a mixture of chocolate brown and golden honey, she held a lot of knowledge and it was seen in their depths. She was dressed more for comfort today, wearing her favorite pair of blue skinny jeans, a loose gray sweater, and gray trainers; she was in her usual booth, facing the door. She always sat here, preferring to know who or what was walking in the door. She hated being caught off guard, Jaime wasn't paying attention, she was too caught up in the novel, but she heard the deep, smooth, and gentle tone she knew so well. She looked up to see all 6'4" of him. He was wearing his brown Carhartt jacket, his hands shoved into his pockets, a plain gray shirt under his open blue and gray flannel, he's blue jeans worn and faded, and his hair was a little longer than the last time Jaime had seen it. His face was lit up as he laughed at his companion, his hazel eyes looked more green than brown. Jaime looked away, playing with the silver necklace he'd given her. She tried to slowly pack up her things, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

They stopped in front of her table, "I'm Detective Hunter, and this is my partner Detective Venandi. Are you Jaime Martin?" Jaime looked up, staring at the badges, she looked at the other man's picture, he was handsome. Only standing a few inches shorter, had short brown hair that was styled up, his piercing green eyes just a shade darker than his companion's. He wore a brown leather jacket, the collar on it turned up, he had a black shirt under a plain green button up shirt. His cheek bones were sharper, his facial expressions more severe. He had a look on his face that screamed authority and confidence. Jaime knew his type, the type of guy who got what he wanted, when he wanted.

She sucked in a breath, her heart hammering away inside her chest. If she looked at _him_ , she would surely spill everything, ruin all the work she put into disappearing. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked, her thick accent was hard to understand and she hoped it would help keep her emotions in check. Her eyes never strayed from the man who spoke, attempting to keep her eyes off _him_. She was trying her hardest to sound nonchalant, but seeing him again after all these years had taken her by surprise. Broke her heart all over again, she was so sure they would never run into each other again. She let her eyes flick to him, the brown shade darkened as she took him in. She wanted him, she had always wanted him. He had given her a sense of home in the short time they'd known each other. She was still in love with him, even after all this time.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked, Jaime closed her eyes, tears began falling. She watched as the pieces all fell into place, the wall she'd created all those years ago seemed to break down, crashing around her. Sam's eyes seemed to spark with recognition; he looked absolutely over joyed to see her. "Jaime…?" He breathed, "But… How… You… Jaime… How did I not remember you?" He mumbled the last part, then looked at her a smile on his face; igniting something in her. He looked just as shocked as she felt, she didn't want this to end, but she knew it would. "You look good, I always loved it when you wore your hair long like that." he said, his eyes scanning her face as if he'd never see it again. "You got new glasses, didn't you? They look good on you." He nodded to her.

"Hi Sammy." Jaime said her voice cracking. She looked down, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "Why don't you guys have a seat." She motioned for the seats across from her; Sam immediately took the seat directly opposite her, his eyes never leaving her. Jaime looked up at the other man, "You must be Dean. Sam talked about you all the time. He always told me how much he missed you." She smiled sadly at Dean, a triumphant smirk landed on his face but was quickly wiped away as he remembered what was happening. "I'm Jaime, I… Sam and… Your brother and I have a complicated history." she laughed weakly.

Sam looked down at the table, then up to Dean. "Dude sit, you can trust her. I promise."

Dean sighed shaking his head, then sat next to his younger brother. "I heard that you were the one who found Aaron Brokenleg's body?"

Jaime looked down, her fingers laced together. She watched as each moved, felt the chords of her tendons move under the surface, imagined the blood as it moved through the veins with each beat of her broken heart. A waitress came and set water down for the men, topping off Jaime's coffee. After another few seconds she looked at Dean and nodded. The tears that had been falling earlier came rushing out of her eyes now. "Aaron had started getting nightmares, he would talk about this 'Cosmic Owl' and how it told him to find a man. I tried to find out more about the man, but all I got was his name, 'Azazel'." Jaime took a deep breath in and held it, her expression growing sad. "After that he became irrational, secretive, even a little..." She took a shuddering breath, her hand going to her forearm. "He drew me a picture once, the thing was that owl wasn't the Native American owl, but the Indian one." She pulled out her blackberry and began searching through pictures, she held her phone out for them to see the life-like drawing. It was a large owl, its feathers the color of gold, it's large eyes were black as night, and it's long thin beak was white, the tip covered in blood, the owl's wings were outstretched it's wingspan twice the size of Sam's, the size of this owl easily overtook all three of them. "Aaron was studying Studio Arts when we met." She said, trying to explain the skillful artwork. Her eyes darkened as she continued to stare at the picture.

"You see, Indian owls are known for luring people to their untimely demise. They weren't known for being helpful. I tried to warn Aaron of this, but he wouldn't listen... he never listened" Jaime looked up from the picture, "You should probably see this one next." She moved to the next picture on her phone and showed the men, it was a middle aged man with brown hair, littered with gray, he had a devilish smile on his face, he wore a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants. The most unusual thing about this picture was the man's yellow eyes, the color swirled through out his eyes there was no room for the iris or the pupil underneath. Sam almost choked on his water when he saw it, Dean had to slap his back a few times to get him to calm down. "I found this drawing the day he... The morning of..." Jaime looked out the window, letting her mind wander, her eyes grew distant.

"So you want me to believe that some death omen killed your boyfriend and friggin 'Yellow Eyes' was behind it?" Dean said, his voice barely below a shout. Jaime jumped at his outburst, but looked at him. "Why should we trust you?"

"You don't have to." Jaime stated calmly, her brown eyes hardening a ferocity in them that Sam hadn't seen before. "I know what you think of my kind Dean Winchester, I know how you hunt us down and viciously slay us. I however do not need to justify myself to you." Jaime started packing up, violently shoving her books into place. She didn't look up when she heard Sam quietly call her.

"Jaime," Sam placed his hand over hers as it reached for her phone. "I believe you, I know you wouldn't lead us anywhere but to the truth. Let me talk to him for a second. Please stay." Sam's hazel eyes bore into her. She knew he wasn't meaning to push his thoughts at her; but she could see his desperation to be near her.


	2. Chapter 2

Where She's Been

Jaime left, she'd become good at sneaking in and out of places. It would take Sam and Dean a while to come to an agreement about her and what she'd told them. Jaime knew she only had a few minutes head start to get away, she'd heard how good at tracking they were. However, she had a small advantage, her psychic abilities; she'd had them since she was 12. When she was younger it came in handy she'd use it to get out of gym, she also used it on the other kids at school. It was hard for her to fit in since both her parents were dead. They'd both been caught in a freak electrical fire when she was only 5 years old. No one knew what to do with her, so they put her with her Uncle Mick, a freelance photographer in California. He was single and had never had experience with children, but they got on perfectly.

At the age of 12, Jaime had shown promise of becoming a genius, her uncle tried to put her in advanced classes, tried to get her into higher grades, but she refused. Jaime was afraid of being different, she had spent her entire childhood trying to fit in. Hating that she had to explain why the brown girl was living with a white man, why she had an English/Indian accent that got thicker when she was nervous, why she didn't have two parents. It didn't help that she got headaches and constant nose bleeds. She could listen to what people were thinking, she could move things with her mind, and she could even make people do what she wanted them to. It was strange for her at first, but she learned to control it. Not using it unless absolutely necessary. Never telling anyone about it, not even her Uncle Mick.

When she was 17 her uncle was driving her to the Emergency Room after she'd collapsed because her headache had gotten so bad. That was the first time she'd gotten a vision, she was too freaked out to talk. Her vision had been of _a_ young man ina large abandoned town, there were no lights around him. There was nothing around him but darkness, the light rain created an ominous mist. Jaime watched on in horror as this man smiled, the smile quickly turned blank and she saw someone behind him he was holding a bloody knife. She watched the young man fall as two men ran toward him _._ She watched as the light left his eyes. Then nothing, she'd opened her eyes and saw her uncle Mick standing in front of her.

The car ride was silent, no music, no laughter, no shouting, absolute quiet. It was eerie. Uncle Mick continued to give her quick, worried glances; however, he did not speak. Another round of visions started. _The young man she'd seen earlier used his powers, she had watched as he killed people, drank demon blood, pulled a hellish black smoke from a man, she watched him kill another with his mind, Jaime watched in horror as his beautiful hazel eyes turned dark and merciless black. She never wanted to see this man, he only brought death._ Jaime started hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe, her heart was hammering away in her chest. Mick had noticed this and tried in vain to calm her down. He was so concerned with her he didn't see the red light.

He ran through it, only to be hit from the driver's side, the car was then pushed off the road and into a ditch. Mick had helped Jaime out of the car; he then made sure the other driver was okay. He waited until after both had been checked. Then refused treatment, he wanted to make sure Jaime was healthy before he even thought of himself, he always put her first. He had been a little jumpy and would zone out occasionally, but no one thought anything of it.

Until he fell, it wasn't like the movies; it didn't happen moments after the accident, it took days, there was nothing graceful about him falling. They'd been in the hospital for a few days, Jaime was being discharged. He was standing next to her bed, his face a mask of panic and confusion, then suddenly his face went blank, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell. Crumpling in on himself, his breathing sporadic, his face so pale it looked translucent. She screamed, not sure what to do, she cried for help. The doctors came in and Mick was rushed through different tests, he was put on lists, and Jaime was told all they had to do was let him wake up. He never did.

Jaime was sent to live with her Uncle Greg in Utah for the next year. It's not that she didn't like Greg and his family, she loved them, but Greg wasn't Mick. He didn't call her randomly in the middle of the day to remind her she was perfect, he didn't write little notes and leave them around the house for her to find, his house was bigger than Mick's, and housed four times as many people. Jaime wasn't used to living with so many people, she hated it. She lived there for three months before her aunt Kathy died in a brutal robbery in which she was used as leverage. The men thinking they wouldn't harm an innocent civilian, Kathy was shot as soon as they made it to the car, left in the gutter like a piece of trash. Four months later there was a car accident in which two of Greg's daughters were hospitalized with major injuries, both barely escaping with their lives. Then the real tragedy struck; Jaime had finally started to acclimate to life with Greg, it was her 18th birthday, the anniversary of both her parents and Mick's accident, her cousin Scott was driving them to a party when they got the call. There was a large house fire, Greg and his youngest were caught in the blaze, her cousin Tyler didn't make it, he was crushed under some debris and the burns were too much for his young body to handle. That same day her grandmother was caught in a hit and run, the trauma triggering a stroke that ultimately took her life, leaving Jaime with less and less family and more and more reasons to hate her birthday. She was distraught knowing the accidents were her fault and that she needed to get away from the family before something happened to the rest of them.

She moved back to California as soon as she could. Only to be given the power to choose if Mick would live or die. She knew what Mick wanted, knew what he would choose. The family helped her move into Mick's house they'd pitched in and paid the house off for her, claiming he would be upset if Jaime didn't get to choose what happened to the "old place". Jaime was thrilled to be back home, she'd moved into her old room, kept it clean, organized, and never had people over. She signed up for Stanford and majored in English, the subject her and Mick would always talk about. She had decided to minor in Folklore and Mythology; she wanted to know more about her powers, learn about the things that could have caused this ability. The first day in her Culture and Beliefs class a tall, lean, shaggy-haired kid walked in, he was clearly a freshman, however he seemed older. Jaime had fallen for him, that first day.

His name was Sam Winchester, he was a genius, kind, and beautiful too. She could get lost in his eyes or in his stories. He would always tell her about his brother and what an amazing man he had become. He was upset the day Dean stopped talking to him, Sam thought it was his fault, but Jaime blamed John, their father. Sam had such a big heart and took such care for all his friends, she would often find him talking to people over the phone for hours, just to check up on them. They moved into his small apartment after only six months of dating, both falling quickly.

Jaime couldn't help but feel protective of Sam, she was determined to keep him from becoming the monster she'd seen. They were together for three years, they were the typical couple. Both stubborn and strong-willed, both quick to anger; yet they worked together, always proving their love and devotion to the other. He would constantly remind her of her beauty and how much he needed her. She was always there when he was having a bad day, talking him out of his moods and remind him he was worth more than what his father made him. She was so in love with him thinking he was the one for her. Then came the nightmares, each time she watched as Sam was killed in that small town. Each time her heart was broken beyond repair, each time a yellow-eyed man told her to leave or she would be the cause of his death; and like a fool she listened.

She'd been honing in on her skills practicing her telepathic abilities, always aware of how far too far was. She needed to protect him and the only way was if she created him a new life. Giving him a beautiful blonde named Jessica. She thought it best to give him somewhere to channel this romantic love. She'd put them together, and altered their memories, everything Jaime had done with Sam now became what he did with Jessica. She'd done such a good job pairing them together, they seemed to be made for each other. Jessica was sweet, caring, loyal, and fierce; he had no problems giving his everything to her. Jaime watched as they shopped for rings, talked about marriage, even a family. It destroyed her, she drifted around from bar to bar until she found a man.

His name was Aaron Brokenleg. He was Native American, short, thick build, with short black hair; they had fallen in love, moving at a rather quick pace. They moved into his home, she dropped out of school getting a job as a photographer, often times she was paying bills so that they could stay in his house. Aaron was so focused on work and school; he never really made time for her, proving time and again that his friends were more important than her. He would disappear for days on end, never telling her what he was up to. Rarely paid for anything and would ask her to take care of him when he came back. Never caring about anyone but himself, she stayed because she couldn't do anything that would trigger Sam's memories, so she found someone that was the exact opposite of him, she didn't think the exact opposite would be so violent and cruel.

Aaron had just come back from one of his long absences, claiming he just needed to get away. That night he had a nightmare; this was the first of many to come. Jaime had woken up and found him in the kitchen making tea; she looked into his mind watching his dream. There was a large owl, it had yellow eyes, the same eyes she'd seen in her dreams about Sam dying, it had pure white feathers that glistened gold at the ends, its beak was covered in blood, and there was no emotion on its face. The owl claimed to be his Cosmic Owl, that it was there to help him find his destiny, he would just need to find the man with yellow eyes and then he could be saved. Jaime had asked him about it, but Aaron would never tell her what it meant. She tried to warn him about the lore surrounding owls, but he never listened instead, he grew angry with her, claiming she was no good, and that if she wasn't going to help him he would have to stop her. She was good at hiding the abuse, never let on about it to anyone. No one would've believed her anyway, Aaron had once been too kind and too gentle to ever become a monster. Jaime felt trapped, not sure what else to do, drifting further and further from people who could help her. Aaron started drinking, becoming increasingly unstable. That is until the day she came home and found him lying on the floor dead, it looked like he'd been pecked to death, the marks they found matched a bird, there was even a glossy white and gold feather in the kitchen.

It spooked Jaime, if she'd talked to someone sooner, maybe she could've saved him. Even if that meant he would continue to beat her for telling someone about the owl. She never wanted Aaron dead, and now that he was, she blamed her self. She was cursed, there was no other explanation for it. That's why she would never be happy, because every time she started to settle in, something wicked came for her. She'd distanced her self from people, working jobs that kept her alone, sticking to a routine. She never strayed from it, until that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying To Breath

It took the brothers a little over a day to find her; she wasn't exactly hiding from them. She was sitting on a park bench in the middle of town, her eyes on a mother and child running around. The child's laughter could be heard from anywhere in the park. Jaime smiled when they fell on the grass together, her heartbreaking slightly at a life she'd never have. She slowly put the vintage black and silver camera away, and then stood up, turning to leave when she noticed Dean. He was taller than most people, had short brown hair, broad shoulders making him look intimidating in the old brown leather jacket he wore, he appeared to have at least three layers of clothing, despite the warm California day. She had been avoiding his eyes, but when she looked at his deep green eyes hiding behind his arched brows, a glare bore into her. She froze, her body unable to break his hold, and then she felt it.

A white-hot pain in the middle of her forehead, it spread throughout her head. She was unable to stay standing, her legs began to shake and soon she slumped to her knees; she could hear someone screaming, only when her throat began to burn did she realize it was her. She closed her eyes trying to keep the light from coming in. Jaime didn't know how to keep from succumbing to the vision, she felt the darkness slowly creeping in, unable to keep the pain down she let herself fall.

 _She was in an abandoned town, there were two people running behind her calling a name. There was too much going on, her mind was whirling; one of the people behind her grabbed her, shielding her from any dangers; he let his large hands overtook her dainty shoulders. "Jaime I need you to think, you're no good to Sammy dead." The voice belonged to none other than Dean Winchester, he had a desperate look in his eyes yet his face showed no signs of distress. She nodded, her mind in overdrive. Dean gave her one last look, and let go of her shoulders. The other person with them stayed quiet, Dean led the way, Jaime in between the two as they ran toward the city center. "SAM!" Dean and the other man yelled. She turned to look at him, he was an older gentleman, he wore an old hunting vest over a long sleeved shirt -an image of a deer on the front-, his head was covered by a plain trucker's hat. When he noticed Jaime staring he gave her a sympathetic look. They continued to search, yelling for Sam; until Dean suddenly started to run forward. She didn't know what to do so she stood there as the two men ran forward, she felt every emotion swirling through her, causing her powers to run rampant, the ground around her pitching, her eyes filling with tears, ears ringing, she had her fists clenched so tight she was surely drawing blood. None of that mattered. Sam was kneeling in Dean's arms his eyes rolled back and Jaime could see the life leave him. The other man was off chasing something and when he came back Dean yelled "SAM!" one last time. Everything around her was floating and swirling, the rocks and gravel were whizzing past her, but as soon as her knees hit the ground it all stopped, her body ice cold, there was nothing left of her._

Jaime woke up in the back of a car, she kept her eyes closed not sure where she was yet. Her head was killing her, her throat was dry and she was having a hard time breathing. She couldn't remember the last time a vision hit her that hard, yet again she'd been keeping them back for almost three years. She tried to remember what she'd seen, but it was no use, the more she tried, the harder her head pounded. Jaime opened her eyes and groaned; putting a hand to her forehead, there was a bump on it. "Hey, you okay?" Sam whispered, running his fingertips over her forehead. She focused her eyes on him, a gentle expression on his face. "What happened? Why did you black out like that? Just lay still, we're almost there." he leaned forward and tapped Dean on the shoulder, "Take the next left." She furrowed her brows at him, he smiled, and said "I'm taking you home." Dean cleared his throat, "Right, we're taking you home." Sam said, "Dean, it's the one with the green door." Jaime's confused expression didn't leave her face. "Yes," he chuckled not even looking down at her, as Dean parked the car. He cut the engine and got out. "I remember where you live. I remember all of it now, your house, Stanford, all the road trips and late night study sessions, everything... including you saying goodbye." Sam's face hardened, his eyes dark and foreboding.

"Sam, you have to understand-" She began, her voice rough from screaming, he took his hand off her, lifting her up into a sitting position and gently pushing her toward the door. Dean held it open and helped her out, leading her towards the house. They made it about 6 steps before Jaime's blinding headache came back, the vision slammed into her. She could hear herself screaming again, same as the last time. Someone lifted her up, hugging her to a strong chest, the world was starting to come in and out of focus. The darkness pressed in on her, until nothing.

 _Jaime had no control over her body. She felt herself swing at Sam, he went flying into a wood fence and landed on the ground hard, breaking the fence with his back. She walked toward him just now noticing that she was in camouflage and had grown an extra foot. Lifting her leg and kicking through the rest of the fence, standing over Sam. He kicked her in the stomach, she doubled over for a second then felt another kick. He got to his feet and her fist connected with his shoulder, she could feel the bones cracking under her knuckles, hear the pop of his joints coming apart. They continued to fight until Sam knocked her unconscious. She came to and got to her feet, a blinding rage filling her as she heard him yell for someone. Out of instinct she dove for the knife he had dropped. She was on her feet and rushing to him. The knife in her hands plunged into his spin, she pulled it out and turned running away from the now wavering Sam._

"What the hell man?" Dean says he's pacing in the living room. Sam was leaning over Jaime, blood dripping out of her nose. "How do you explain this, is it some freaky psychic thing?"

"I don't know." Sam gently wiped the blood from under her nose. "I've never seen anything like this. She's usually got such great control over the visions, you can't tell when she's having them." Sam finally looked up to see that Dean was watching him. "What?" Sam looked away, a deep frown etched on his young face.

"You're in love with her." Dean said, "So, how are you going to take care of her? What are you going to do if 'Yellow Eyes' finds her?" He asked, looking at her then back to Sam. "I don't think you're ready for this."

"Don't you dare say that, not you. Aft-" Sam started.

"Sammy?" Jaime said, slowly sitting up holding her head. "Go." She put her hands on Sam's chest, weakly shoving him. "You guys need to leave, now. Something's coming." She looked at him with large eyes. "I'm sorry; I don't want to do this again." She closed her eyes concentrating on Dean's mind. "Goodbye." She whispered, knowing full well that her Sammy would be gone from her again. Then she turned and looked straight into Sam's eyes. She concentrated on his mind, on the memories he had. Her heart broke to see what happened to Jess, Lori, Sara, and Madison; and seeing how much pain and anguish he'd been through. It broke her heart to take away his one shot at happiness. Jaime had to stay out of his life for good, or she would kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

It Goes Like This

Jaime was lying on a feather soft mattress fully clothed, the room was empty; except for the bed. It was completely white, there was a bright light shining from everywhere. She'd seen this place before, she couldn't place where. The memory seemed to tickle her mind. Her eyes grew wide, "SAM AND DEAN!" She yelled, "I never finished wiping their memories. Shit, I hope I didn't screw them up too bad." She closed her eyes trying to concentrate and felt the air stir around her, suddenly there was a man standing at the foot of the bed. He was wearing a black suit under a light brown trench coat. His blue tie was undone a little, and flipped backwards, the top button on his white shirt was open; it would have been comical if she had any clue what was going on. Jaime quickly sat up, causing her head to spin. She fell back against the wall; too dizzy to get up, or even to think straight. The man was staring at her, a curious expression painted on his face. "What…? Where am I?" She asked, not afraid of the small man standing in front of her. "How did I get here?"

"I am Cast-" he began. His voice was a bit raspy, and deep. It was so familiar to Jaime; one she'd heard many times.

"I know you. I've seen you in my visions. You're the angel, D-Dean's angel." she said, looking at him. His dark black hair was messy, as if he'd constantly run his fingers through it, he had circles under his eyes, that were turning into bruises, his mouth seemed to be turned down naturally. "What are you here for? Why am I here?" She said, slowly straightening up, holding her head in one hand.

"You're needed. We need to know what you've seen." He said, taking a step towards Jaime. "Can you tell-"

Jaime shook her head. "No, it doesn't work like that, but I can show you." She pulled her legs up to her chest and motioned for Castiel to sit with her. "This might hurt, the last time I did it the person I showed was unconscious for three days." Jaime looked at him, the memory darkening her face.

"I am not a person but an angel of the lord, I'll be fine." He said, Jaime shrugged, putting her hand on his forehead. She didn't know what to expect from an angel, but his skin was warm, a little rough, he'd grown a bit of stubble. "We need to know about the Winchesters." She began pushing her memories at him, only giving him a few things.

She sifted through his mind attempting to pull information from his mind. There was a great deal about humans and a mission; he was made to watch over and protect humans. That mission seemed to change and become about the brothers. As she started to push further into his mind, she found a harsh wall. There was nothing else to see, she fed him the vision she had today. Looking for a weakness in the wall. It seemed to take her a few seconds, but she found it. Diving into the angels mind, there was quite a bit about a war, Sam and Dean's names were plastered all over, the war was brought on by them, although he wasn't sure how. Then she saw it, Sam and Dean leveling the earth. The world not coming back, She could feel the pain, death, and misery. She wasn't sure how this angel could look at them-the people of earth. She felt so betrayed, angels were supposed to look after the earth, not help destroy it.

Jaime fell back on the bed, her head pounding harder. Castiel reached his hand out, his index and middle finger gently touched her forehead, she felt the headache start to recede and breathed a sigh of relief. "Dean and Sam have been looking for you, I shall send you back. Have no fear, I can take away the memories of this place." Jaime began to protest, but his fingers were still touching her head, she began to panic as memories were taken. She blacked out thinking about Sam and telling him about the part the men would play in the war.

When she came to she was back in her house, lying on her stomach in the living room, fully clothed. She didn't think anything of it, since she'd been there a few times in the last few months. That is until she rolled onto her back, someone's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm mass. Her cheek was pressed against a strong chest, a large calloused hand began to play with her hair, her body seemed to shake along with his quiet chuckle. Jaime opened her eyes, her head was tucked into the crook of someone's neck, she was sitting in his lap, his arms caging her in but also making her feel safe. She tried to move to look up at the man, but her body protested, every nerve seemed to catch fire. Jaime let out a whimper and felt the arms around her tighten. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her pain in, she felt the room start to shake, and heard a few light bulbs start to pop.

"Dammit!" A deep voice yell, she still had her eyes closed but could hear him brushing glass off himself. The man she was sitting on laughed, "Shut up Sam." the deep voice said, clearly this had happened a few times. Jaime finally got herself under control, raining her powers in enough to take a shuddering breath.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, his voice rumbled through his chest and Jaime could feel his heart speed up under her shoulder. "Dean I think she's waking up!" Sam's excited tone made Jaime open her eyes. The pain in her body made it impossible for her to move.

"It's me Jaime, Sammy." He said with sad look on his face. She furrowed her brows. "Sam Winchester."

"Who?" She asked, her voice coming out raspy and harsh; the pain in her body subsiding to a dull ache. She was so confused. She couldn't remember anyone with that name. Her headache was making it hard from her to think; she wanted to be left alone.

"Jaime, I know you're scared but trust me, I know you. We've known each other for a while, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Me and my brother Dean have been looking for you for a few days now." She moved out of his arms to sit on the floor next to him, putting her head in her hands, "You were laying on a park bench in the middle of town muttering about someone named Cas." He said, speaking softly as if he could feel the pain in her head. He gently touched her wrist and Jaime instantly relaxed, feeling comforted by just a touch. "Why don't you get some shut eye. I'll keep you safe." His hazel eyes seemed to soften, she nodded her head and laid back down.


	5. Chapter 5

Bound To Fall

Jaime found herself lying in the back of an older car, the hum of the engine was a nice lull, the smell of leather and whiskey filled her nose, and she felt someone stroke her forehead. She kept her eyes closed; her mind was trying to catch up, but she was happier not knowing where she was or how she got there. Her body was on fire, every breath seemed to be a struggle against her lungs. They went over a bump and Jaime couldn't keep the hiss of pain in, she opened her eyes. Her mind finally catching up, she looked around seeing that it was dark outside the window, trees passed by quickly. "Where am I? Who are you people?" She asked holding her torso as she sat up, there was a man sitting in the front seat, he had short brown hair, wore an old leather jacket the collar kicked up around him, his brooding green eyes focused on the road ahead of him, a pout on his lips.

"Jaime, calm down. It's okay, you're safe." The man next to her set a large hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "Hey, you're going to be okay, we'll keep you safe. We're headed to a safe house right now." Jaime looked at him; he had shaggy brown hair that curled around his ears, his brows were furrowed over a pair of brilliant hazel eyes, he was slouched down in the seat, trying to fit in the cramped space, there was something about him that made her feel safe. She couldn't figure out why she trusted him, her mind was swarming with questions as she continued to stare into his beautiful face. Suddenly she was hit with an intense vision, her eyes began to burn, she held her head trying to keep the voices out. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders pulling her against them, she let her body mold into him. She took a shuddering breath. She opened her eyes only to see blood drip onto his shirt, furrowing her brows she watched as more fell. She took her hand away from her ears and sure enough it was coated in the thick warm liquid. That was the last thing she saw before she was pulled under.

 _There was nothing around her for miles except trees, the man in the seat next to her looked familiar, he was wearing an old hunting vest and a long sleeved shirt with a deer on it. Anxiety and fear seemed to pulse through her with every beat of her heart. The man next to her pulled out a map and began studying it. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, the anxiety becoming overwhelming. There was a sniffle from the back seat. She looked into the rear view mirror, seeing a pair of moss green eyes where her brown ones should have been. She looked at the back seat and saw herself sitting on the black leather, there was dried blood flecked on her cheek, and a worried expression on the other Jaime's face. "_ We'll find him." _She said to the occupant of the back seat, the voice coming from her was much deeper and reminded her of someone. She watched as her double wiped away a few tears and gave a small nod. Her body turn and look out the windshield. "_ Bobby how much further?" _Her deep voice asked, she turned to the older man who had a new map unfurled on his lap. He was tracing a line with his index finger and had a worried look on his face. "_ Come on Bobby, talk to me." _Her worry was starting to surface, but she forced it down knowing she had to be strong so that no one else panicked._

Jaime woke up on a twin sized bed; the lights in the room were out, the curtains on the window were closed, the only light came from the table on the other side of the room. There was a man sitting at the table, he was looking at a laptop, a dark expression on his face, he looked over at her, his face softening. "Hey, you're awake." He stood up and walked to the bed, "You're okay; nothing can get you in here." He motioned to the room around them. "Are you hungry? Thirsty maybe?" he slowly walked to the mini-fridge, the light blinding. "We have cold burgers, beer, noodles, even water. Sorry, I guess we're not the best at stocking up for normal people." he laughed, closing the door.

"Who are you?" Jaime croacked, "Where am I?" She looked around herself. She was in a crappy motel, she'd seen plenty of these rooms but couldn't place where. Her eyes landed back on the man with her, he had his large hands on his hips a loose gray polo shirt on with a pair of jeans. His hair was a little messy, as if his fingers kept running through them. She felt that calm wash over her again, the feeling of trust flowing through her when his eyes connected with hers again.

"I'm Sam Winchester remember? You're at The Willow Creek Inn. We left your house after finding you in a park. Demons broke in and they'd taken you. I looked for you everywhere, Dean and I, I mean. We found you pretty beat up lying on the floor in this abandoned warehouse, there was sulfur everywhere, if we hadn't gotten to you when we did you probably would've died." He ran a large hand over his mouth, "They were trying to get information from you, about me and Dean, like where we are, what we've been doing, how close we were to finding the Colt, that kind of stuff." Sam walked to the bed; Jaime sat up, holding her ribs, and made room for him. "I never should've left you there. We were wrong to leave, you didn't remember us and it was a clean break." He looked down; a million different expressions passed his face. "Now Dean and I think it's best to keep you with us; we can't afford them finding you again." He was standing next to her, she could see the fight going on behind his eyes.

"Why, what's so special about me?" She wrapped her arms around her knees, and looked at Sam, "I'm just… no one... How would I know where to find you?" She watched him sit down, her eyes never leaving his young face. "Who are you people?"

"You really don't know me?" Sam asked, his green eyes darkened, she shook her head. "Jaime, you and I were together for a few years, you have psychic abilities that seem to be tuned to us, my brother Dean and me. I don't know why. Hell, it scares the crap out of me." Sam ran his hands through his hair pushing it up and away, Jaime yelped, jumping back against the head board, the sudden movement scaring her. "I just wanted you safe, out of all this end of this monster crap. Away from us, we seem to be in the line of fire." Sam reached for her; he gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I've missed you." He put his hand behind her neck, she immediately relaxed into him. Jaime let her legs slide down, her eyes on his lips. She let her body take over, her heart telling her he was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Not Alright

Jaime was lying next to Sam on the bed a thin sheet covering both of them, he was staring at the ceiling a far off look on his face. She trailed her hand from his chest to his cheek. "What is it?" She asked, forcing him to face her. His eyes were a different shade of green, a light brown with a hint of red. She could get lost in their deep colors if she wasn't careful. "Where do you go?" She tapped his forehead, causing him to chuckle. His dimples flashed making Her smile even wider. She loved his dimples especially when she was their cause.

"You used to say that to me all the time. I just," He sighed, collapsing in on himself; his smile fading. ''I don't want to wake up and realize this isn't real. I don't think I could take losing anymore people." He said, his eyes going back to the ceiling. In that moment he looked out of place, his body too large, too strong, too beaten; he was too broken for any 23 year old. "I don't know if I could go on with out you here." His eyes hardened darkening to an almost black shade. He finally looked at her, "I never realized just how much I missed you until I saw you in that cafe a month ago." she got goosebumps; whether it be from his words or his gentle fingers trailing down her back. "I went crazy when you were taken, Dean must have reassured me at least three times a day. I'm so glad we found you" He looked back up at the white ceiling, his expression guarded. "If I lost you..." He broke off, closing his eyes. He was too young; she knew life was hard on some people, hell her life hadn't been a cake walk; but he seemed to be more damaged than her.

They lay together in silence again, thinking over what their lives had become. ''Sam, I wish I could make this alright. I'm so sorry." Jaime said finally finding the words, wrapping her hand around his torso. "I... Honestly the last thing I remember is turning 18 and moving back to California. I remember pulling the plug on Mi- my uncle." tears fell from her eyes, the pain and heartbreak of losing Mick too fresh for her to speak about him; Sam however looked at her with understanding and love. "You said we were a couple, I keep trying to remember anything I can about that time in my life. I wish I knew what happened, I want to understand how I could feel so safe and yet so reckless with you; how I can blindly trust you. I don't know anything about you, but somehow I'm completely in love with you." She wiped the tears from her eyes, looking away from his concerned face, "I want to be that girl you remember, I want to go back in time and make this better, I want to shield you from all this crap happening to you, and keep you away from the world." He pressed her closer to him, "You're too young." she said looking up into those impossible, ever changing, deep hazel eyes. "I have an idea, you said we have a history. Tell me about it, tell me how we met, fell in love, fought, made up, tell me everything." She told him sitting up, pulling the sheet around herself. Her sense of distress quickly evaporating when he ran a hand through her hair pushing it behind her shoulder, then running his hand down her arm. "But first I think we need a shower." She said, giving him a wink and a cheeky grin. She slowly got up, not bothering to cover herself as she walked to the small bathroom; she could feel Sam's eyes glued to her. He only took a second before joining her.

After the shower, Sam got dressed. Jaime pulled on her filthy jeans, and bra. sat down at the table watching Sam as he pulled first aid supplies from his pack. ''Come on." He motioned for her to stand in front of him so he could patch her up. He knelt so they were close to the same level. He was still taller than her. She was completely still, quietly mesmerized by his skilled hands as they tugged and pulled the bandages never once hurting her. Once he was finished he put the supplies away in his pack and grabbed her a flannel shirt. She pulled it on and sat at the table, staring at him as he paced the room. He looked at her a few times but she sat patiently letting him get his thoughts sorted. Finally Sam stopped in front of her, rubbing his face and diving into his story. He started with his family, telling her what they did for a living, told her about running to Stanford, Dean coming to get him, and told her about Jessica. He could see that she blamed herself for Jess' death, but couldn't think how to tell her it wasn't her fault. She gave him a shocked look when he told her about the yellow eyed demon and his powers, telling her about the other people he'd met and what they could do. He ended with finding her in the cafe, then searching for her after the demons got her.

Jaime let his words wash over her, never interrupting him. She hadn't told anyone about her powers, it surprised her she would trust Sam with something that important to her. What scared her was that he had the same abilities, that they could be drawn to each other because of a demon who wanted to destroy the world. She was lost in thought, processing every word. She was completely still, the only sign of life was her breathing.

A knock on the door caused Jaime to jump, her eyes widening; fear shining through. "Sam." She whispered, focused on the door, her mind was on overdrive. She'd been in a situation like this before.

"It's okay; it's probably just my brother." Sam tried to smile at her, but his lips were tight, his eyes concentrating on the door. "Stay behind me. Whatever happens, stay behind me, and don't make a sound." He waited for her to nod, then opened the door, Jaime didn't see his gun until he put it away, hiding it in the waistband of his jeans, she'd never imagined him owning a gun even after what he just confessed. "Dean, what took you so long? I called you like three hours ago."

"Yeah well, I wanted you guys to have time to talk things out." Dean took a step into the room. At first Jaime couldn't tell how they were related, Dean was about 6 feet tall, where Sam was about 6 ft 5 in, Dean had short brown hair, where Sam's was shaggy and hung around his ears. Dean had a boyish quality, with out looking younger. They were both handsome. It wasn't until you looked at their eyes did you think the two were related. Sam and Dean had the same eye shape, the coloring of their eyes was different, but the shade of green was the same. Jaime watched from behind Sam, hiding her 5'2" frame. She peeked out from behind Sam's arm, shaking where she stood. "I'm not gonna hurt you sister." He said noticing her. "So you wanna tell us what you told there demons, or do we-"

"Dean." Sam said, turning around to look at Jaime, he delicately placed his hands on either shoulder and moved her back to the table, making her sit down. He looked back at Dean, "Jaime, what my brother is trying to say-" He started.

"I don't know." This time Jaime cut Sam off. ''What do you guys mean by my psychic abilities, like a spoon bender? That's not real. Why are demons after me? I don't understand how that makes sense. Angels I get, but demons are a different story." She stood up and began to pace, allowing her accent to thicken, so the men couldn't understand her, sure she trusted Sam but she didn't know how much. ''This is a dream, yeah I just got plastered again and now I'm dreaming." she ran a hand through her long hair, it was still wet and stuck to her fingers as she combed it. "No ones that good at sex." she mumbled still trying to wrap her head around what Sam told her. " How do you know about Mick?" Sam gave her a questioning look. "Earlier I mentioned my uncle, you seemed to know who he was, even gave me an understanding look." She was hyperventilating and knew if she didn't stop soon she'd pass out. "Why would I tell you about Mick, that just happened." Tears started falling from her eyes, her breathing coming out more sporadically, as she began sobbing. She felt herself wobbling and black spots crowded her vision. ''Sam." Jaime said before falling over.


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrifice

When Jaime came around she was cradled to Sam's chest. He helped her up and got some water while Dean shoved a veggie burger in her face claiming "You're already too skinny, being taken didn't do you any favors." Once the men were satisfied and Jaime was full, they gave her time to process. Jaime laid back down on the bed her and Sam had used, listening as both men argue ways to keep her safe. So far her staying with someone named Bobby was the best choice.

After few hours Jaime finally spoke up. "So I told you all about Mick? You know about Greg and his family but you're trying to find out about yourselves?" Sam and Dean must have thought she was asleep; both men were on their feet, weapons drawn and pointing at Jaime, but she seemed unaffected; her eyes staring unblinkingly at the wall across from her. ''I never talk about my family especially Mick. l must really trust you." She took a deep breath. "I'll need to look in your minds to see if something will jog one of my memories. I warn you now its completely unpleasant and it could make you remember something you've been repressing." Her tone turned strict almost bossy. Sam hid his smile and stood up. "You might need to lie down for this."

They stayed at it well into the night once Jaime got enough information from Sam she put him to sleep using one of his memories. He lay peacefully on the bed Jaime had been on. Dean was next and much harder to read, she could feel his distaste for psychics and knew he didn't like her. She brushed it off and concentrated on the last few months. Dean's memories all circled back to a conversation that with his father recently, he'd been shoving it so far back Jaime had to really dig for it. She couldn't hear what the man told Dean, only remembering Sam's look of panic when a few minutes later their father was dead. Dean kept coming back to this, it seemed to be consuming the poor man causing him to become reckless and irrational. Jaime chose a memory of Dean with a dark haired woman, she'd kept his attention long enough for him to fall in love with her for a weekend. The thought broke her heart Dean only allowed himself four days to love a woman, that was all he could give a relationship. She looked at the older man, letting him fully relax and enjoy sleeping. Jaime rose from his bed and immediately put together a list of events leading up to meeting the men. She sat with motel stationary writing everything she remembered from the demon encounter. she didn't have much to go on, but wrote what she could. She stayed up making sure both Dean and Sam didn't wake up before at least 8 A.M.

The next morning brought a confused Jaime and two men who appeared to be morning people. Jaime wasn't sure what to do; she didn't have a change of clothes and was pretty sure she was running low on toiletries. As if reading her mind, Dean told Sam they needed to stop at the store and get everyone supplies. Dean loaned her a shirt, "Don't be such a girl about it." He said, after she thanked him. Jaime winked at Sam on her way to change in the bathroom, causing him to blush. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Greatest sex she's ever had." This caused Jaime to flush, she hid her face behind her hair. They packed up the car, paid the rest of the nights, stopping at the store was the most awkward thing Jaime had done in a while. The three received odd looks from everyone. Dean insisted they split up so Jaime could get what she needed and they could leave. However, Sam insisted on going with her which earned her a glare from Dean. Sam grabbed a shopping cart and followed her through the isles. Jaime didn't need to look in his head to know he was remembering doing this with her, he seemed at ease with her, not pushing her to talk. It made Jaime feel more comfortable around him. It took 4 hours in the store, by the time they finished the boot was full of plastic grocery bags. Jaime had begun to feel tired once she sat in the back seat. Dean got food and headed for South Dakota. Jaime didn't say much, her eyes out the window focused on world around them and the memories she'd pulled from Sam's head. She'd watched as him and Jessica picked out engagement rings, talked about kids, and the lazy afternoons they shared. Dean and Sam were quiet, having a silent argument about Jaime. Sam was trying to be calm but the tension leaked from him, when Dean realized this he let it drop. Both man getting lot in thought, there was nothing but silence, only this time it was quite awkward. No one fell asleep, Dean pulled off a few times but they seemed to make great time.

They finally made it to Singer's Junkyard. Jaime didn't realize they had stopped driving until Sam opened her door. She comically fell out of the car and landed on all fours, Sam laughed at her, but quickly stopped when he made eye contact with Dean. "Let me guess, the big guy hates me." She said, brushing the dirt and grime from her hands and knees. He nodded a sad look on his face. "Probably because I messed with his mind, or probably because he thinks you're under my spell." She said sarcastically, holding her still injured torso. Sam laughed again, igniting his whole face, causing every part of him to come to life. Jaime loved it; he looked closer to his age when he chose to laugh. She couldn't help but smile at him, enjoying the moment of peace.

"Come on." He led her to the house, "Bobby's great, you'll like him a lot. I warn you, he smells like liquor, has a temper, and doesn't like people." He said, furrowing his brows. "But he really is a great guy." He gave her a weak smile, and then opened the front door for her. An older man with a trucker hat, hunting vest, and a pair of raggedy jeans; was standing in the doorway of what Jaime assumed to be the kitchen, he pulled Sam in for a hug and looked around for Dean. Something tickled the back of her head, he looked familiar. His blue eyes hard, his hat low, and graying beard covered most of his face, The thing that impressed her most was the way he looked at Sam. His face transformed into a loving almost fatherly expression.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked looking down at her, she hadn't realized Sam left her alone. "Would it kill you idjits to call me ahead of time?" He yelled at the open door, then sized Jaime up. She could feel his eyes on her as she slowly made her way further in, stoping in the hallway, looking at the wall there were a few picture of a young couple standing in front of a blue house, with a walkway, colorful flowers on either side, it was a sunny day. The two were smiling, at the camera. There were a few more pictures of the couple, but they seemed to be mostly covered up by maps, drawings, and ripped out pages. Nothing made sense to her; all that she could make out were the words in English, occasionally catching some Tamilian. "Don't touch nothing." Bobby said.

"I'm Jaime Martin. Where would you like me to set my things?" Jaime said, once Sam and Dean were back inside.

Bobby pointed at the staircase; "Third door on left should be an empty bedroom." Jaime nodded, keeping her eyes on the stairs. "Sam why don't you show her where it is."

Jaime started walking towards the stairs, but something caught her eye. It was an old drawing, it looked like it was taken from a book. The edges were torn and there were words in a different language along the bottom. "Is that the 'Yellow Eyed' demon?" She asked her memories flooded into her. She grabbed her head, trying to organize the images she was seeing.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked, his eyes growing intense. "Dammit have you been holding out this whole time? Tell us what you know!" His deep voice yelled. Dean's eyes were a dark very dangerous looking raw green. She looked at him, her eyes just as dark an edge to them that wasn't there before.

"He's the reason for so much death and destruction, I've seen him a few visions. 'Yellow Eyes' has tried to kill me before. H-he killed..." she stuttered, ''He killed both my parents and..." coming to her senses she looked at Dean with a glare that sent most people running in fear. "You know what, no. I will tell you things when I'm good and ready, don't you go demanding things Dean Winchester. Are you forgetting that you came to me for help? I was out until you came knocking at my door, I could've been living a perfectly normal life if it weren't for you." She felt her frustration grow as she thought about Sam, "If you want anything from me you will treat me with respect, I'm not some girl you can push around." She spat, Bobby was looking at her impressed, Sam was repressing a smile, but Jaime's eyes were on Dean, daring him to challenge her. Dean's eyes fell from hers putting his hands up as if in surrender. She turned and stalked up the stairs. Luckily she'd had the sense to grab a few bags.

She walked into the room Bobby had told her about, it was pretty bare. A bed took up most of the wall, there was a quilt and a few pillows. A window sat on the wall next to the bed, light curtains pulled back to reveal a view of the junkyard, there was a portion of the front deck close enough she could step out onto it if she wanted. A dark wooden dresser sat to the left of the door, it was almost as tall as Jaime and wide enough for her to lay down in. The walls were bare, nothing to decorate them, the paint peeling and smell of mildew strong. She set the bags on the ground and walked to the window. "You didn't have to follow me." She said, lifting the window to let some air in.

"Yes I did, you said 'Yellow Eyes' was trying to kill you. Why would he be after you?" Sam asked, she set her things down.

"Probably because of who I report to. He doesn't like their kind. His rather afraid of them." Jaime said a reproachful look on her face. "I hate being some kind of freak. I wish I were normal and my family were still around." She look lost for a second then quickly guarded her emotions making sure not to cry in front of the stranger standing with her. She sighed rubbing her temples, her thoughts heading into the dark corner of her mind she found herself in right after Mick died. She sat down on the quilted bed, picking at the worn material.

"You were out until we found you." Sam said, the guilt covering his whole body. "We brought you back into this mess, I'm so sorry." Jaime shook her head; she stood up from the bed, taking a step toward Sam. "How can you say that, you were safe until we came poking around you about Aaron's death." Jaime involuntarily shuddered, her hand automatically going to her arm. Sam noticed this and watched as she gingerly rubbed her arm, then touched the silver chain around her neck. "What's that?" he asked, closing the gap between them. She felt herself relax into him, then pulled the chain over her head and handed it to him. It was a charm necklace, there were about 11 charms on it, and each dipped in silver. It wasn't an ordinary charm necklace however. Each piece would protect the wearer from an attack of some sort. It had belonged to his mother, but when she owned it, it was a bracelet. He remembered finding it when he was younger and hiding it. His father didn't seem to notice and Dean never asked about it. It was one of the few possessions he'd taken with him to Stanford. He didn't remember giving it to Jessica, but he did remember turning it into a necklace when the bracelet broke. He thought Jessica had it.

"I don't know where it came from. I found it in my pocket while we were driving." She said, looking at it in his hand.

"It was my mother's." He said, his eyes filling with tears. "I thought I lost this." His hand closed around the charms, then he looked at Jaime. "I'm glad you have it." He tried to hand it back to her, but she shook her head. "It's yours, please just take it. I'll feel better knowing you're protected." He said, lifting it over her head. He watched as it settled, hiding below the collar of the shirt Dean had loaned her.


	8. Chapter 8

Face It Together

Staying with Bobby was easy. He stayed out of her way; she stayed out of his. Dean and Sam came and went, not sticking to one place for long. Occasionally Bobby would leave, but he never left her for more than a day. Dean had backed off, and she eventually told Dean a little of her story; but only because Sam pleaded with her to play nice. Jaime and Sam spent as much time as possible together. Growing closer and bonding over books and monsters. Jaime had begun to fall for him, all over again. They often shared a room whenever Sam was around. Dean and Sam had just returned from hunting a ghost in some prison somewhere. Sam wanted to get to bed early, his stress about escaping prison and the thought of Agent Henriksen searching from them made him tense. She waited until she was sure everyone else was asleep before taking his mind off the current predicament. They drifted to sleep soon after; Jaime falling into a nightmare.

"No please get away from me." Jaime muttered in her sleep. "Just stay away, I told you everything I know." Jaime bolted up right in bed, her heart racing. She didn't know where she was, it took her a second to adjust and catch her breath. When she finally did, she noticed Sam lying next to her, his bare chest seemed to glow in the light, making his tattoo stand out against his tanned chest. She smiled at him, pulling the sheet around her; then laid back down trying to fall back to sleep. The nightmare still fresh in her mind, she decided to go through Sam's memories instead, finding his favorite one.

 _Sam was sat in a large room; he looked around and saw the stacks of books, and the tables full of other people all quietly studying, light flooded the room, a wall of windows sat to his right illuminating every part of the large space. He wiped his hands on his jeans and tried not to act nervous, but he'd been waiting to see her, sure they had class that morning and had talked in length afterwards; but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sam felt like there was a string attaching her to him, no matter how far apart they were. He always knew where she was and if she needed help. He had already started falling for her and there was no way to stop it. When she walked into the library; Sam immediately looked up, knowing she was near. Her petite frame held a green sundress with small yellow and blue flowers covering it. Her brown eyes seemed to glow in the light , she licked her lips causing them to shine, her hair was combed and falling around her perfectly. She walked so lightly on her feet it appeared as though she was dancing. Her black heels didn't make a sound on the floor. Every head turned toward her, a few men tried to talk to her, but she ignored them, her enticing brown eyes searching for him. When she made eye contact with Sam she smiled, every part of Sam told him to get up and kiss her, but he stayed seated, his eyes concentrated on her. She moved to him and quickly stood in front of him, hair flowing down her back the natural highlights glinting around them so beautifully._ "Hey Jaime." _He said, trying to keep his smile small and innocent._

"Hi Sammy… I mean Sam. Sorry." _She said, her voice sounded melodic, her lips tempting, it was taking all his will power not to stand up and kiss her.  
_

"It's okay, I don't mind if you call me that." _He said, then shook his head,_ "I mean, we're close enough… ehh… How are you?" _he asked, blushing as he looked at the table._

 _She laughed; it made him want to silence everyone around him so he could listen to the mesmerizing sound. She was the most amazing person in the world._ "I'm fine. I got a bit lost on the way here." _Jaime looked down at the ground her hair falling around her, a smaller more embarrassed smile now on her face._ "So what should we do for our project? I was thinking maybe…" _Sam watched as Jaime's eyes zoned out, looking at nothing in particular. She seemed lost in her own head, She shut her eyes then looked at Sam_. "I don't know…" _She gave him an apologetic smile, even sitting down Sam was taller than her. He loved it, he could take her all in and keep his eyes out to make sure she was safe._

 _He gave her his crooked smile, inviting her to sit with him,_ "You're beautiful you know that." _She blinked frozen in place her surprise showing in her large brown eyes. She stared at him a little longer._ "I mean, the way your hair falls, your smile, your laugh" _She giggled sitting across_ _from him,_ "See that right there absolutely beautiful. Get a drink with me." _Her smile fell; a_ _hurt expression took its place._ "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" _She_ _gave him a weak smile, and looked down at her bag, pulling out her books and gently setting them on the table, she opened her glasses case and put on her thick, used, black glasses, it made Sam find her even more attractive. He kept a smile on his face._ "Let me guess, you've got a boyfriend?" _She chuckled but shook her head,_ "Girlfriend, maybe?" _This made her laugh, her eyes lighting back up as she made eye contact with him._ "Okay, so you don't want to drink with me. How about I buy you lunch sometime? It'll be crowded, well lit, and of course we'll each drive our own cars." _Sam reached for her hand, oddly enough, she didn't pull away. She leaned in toward him and nodded,_ "Good, meet me in front of this building tomorrow." _This caused a full blown smile; it was so angelic to him. He wanted to see that on his death bed. Sam pulled out his books as well and flipped to a chapter in it._

"Let's talk about traditions of culture and belief and the way they shape people and communities." _Jaime said, all flirting and jokes put to the side. He loved it when she got bossy, the way she seemed to know what she wanted and always took it. She was staring at him, as he flipped through his book. He could feel her eyes as they followed everything he did, he tried not to look up, wanting nothing more than to look into those impossibly beautiful brown eyes. After some time he finally looked at her; she was staring out the windows, a vacant look in her eyes. She'd escaped into her own world again, but he didn't mind._

The memory ended, Sam's eyes slowly opened, a peaceful look in his eyes. "Morning" he said a smile graced his lips. She felt a smile pull at her face as well, seeing his memory made her realize just how much he truly cared for her. It scared her; she wasn't used to people caring about her. She'd been alone for far too long. Sure her aunts and uncles loved her, but none of them were around, they all had lives and families to worry about. She hadn't truly been cared for since she was 16. Greg's family was too busy to actually care about her; she slipped through the cracks there. When she moved back to California there wasn't a plan, she didn't have it all figured out, she just wanted a piece of her old life back. "What's going on in there?" He asked, tapping Jaime's forehead. "Where do you always escape to?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just… thinking." She said, "So what's the plan for today? Are you guys leaving to find 'Yellow Eyes'? Also we need to come up with a better name than 'Yellow Eyes'." She said, she didn't understand why she was suddenly so nervous, she just kept blabbing to him, "Your eyes have a little red in them." She drew patterns on his chest "You have fewer scars than I imagined. What's that from? Where's this from? Did that hurt? Wow that one looks new. Are you okay? Are my hands cold?" Jaime began talking faster, her accent coming out in full force. "Am I talking too fast? Oh wow my fingers are so dark compared to your skin. can we stay here all day? Your hair is so soft l love running my fingers through it." He chuckled at her, "What?" She said with an embarrassed look on her face. "Is it the accent? I can try to talk slower." She looked down away from his face.

"I love your accent, it's beautiful. But we do need to go downstairs and figure this stuff out. I'm sure Dean and Bobby want to talk to you." He said, running his hand over her back, she couldn't bring herself to move. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Do you have anything else in mind." He gave her a seductive smile and began tickling her sides. She squealed, jumping off the bed and put Sam's flannel on, she reached for her pants but he beat her, a smile on his face. "What you gonna give me for 'em?" he asked, reaching down and grabbing his pants off the floor. She took this chance and jumped him; luckily he was expecting this and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, his hazel eyes darkening, she smiled at him and grabbed her jeans, yanking them from his arms and springing free. She made it out the door and collided with something solid.


	9. Chapter 9

All Hell

Jaime looked up into the pair of aged, tired, green eyes belonging to the 27 year old Dean Winchester. She analyzed his face, noting the tight and yellowing tint to his skin most likely due to a lack of sleep and alcohol abuse, the freckles did well to hide his alcoholism, but up close anyone could see how bad it was getting. He had lines that rayed around his eyes, pulling your attention back to their green depths; however the deepest set of lines in his young face were the frown lines. She hadn't seen anything as depressing as a young, athletic, and charming man looking at least a decade older than he was. Her heart tugged at the thought of everything he'd been through. She wanted to shelter him from the rest of the world and keep him from anymore disappointment; but somehow knew that would never work, the Winchesters seemed to be Fate's own personal chew toy.

Dean gave her a questioning glance, but moved past her and into the bedroom. Jaime began pulling on the pants in her hand, not wanting to be so naked in front of Dean. Sam was still without a shirt, his jeans sat comfortably on his hips, accentuating the 'V'. He quickly sat on the end of the bed, his playful demeanor vanishing into a more serious version of himself. She couldn't help but notice the way Sam looked at Dean, it broke her heart knowing the older boy was both the mother and father figure in his brother's life. The elder Winchester straightened up his hands moving to his hips, he turned into the invincible Superman under the weight of Sam's gaze. She didn't have to look in his head to know how much he doubted himself. She watched the two interact, her heart breaking at what she saw. They were talking about something she wasn't sure of but that didn't matter. They were both too young to have all this responsibility on their shoulders.

"You better get down here, quick." Bobby's voice shouted, it startled Jaime causing her to jump. Dean kept his eyes forward, trying not to embarrass her, while Sam looked at her worriedly. She smiled at both men, turning towards the stairs. Sam jumped up and scooped his plain v-neck off the floor quickly sliding it over his head as he tried to catch up to her. Dean followed close behind, noting an excitement he'd never seen in his younger brother. When they were all in the den Bobby was sitting behind his desk. Sam pulled up a chair and Dean pushed books and old newspapers off one to swing it around and sit down, placing his arms across the back. Jaime walked into the kitchen and came back with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. After setting everything on the desk she turned to leave but Sam caught her and pulled her to his lap. Dean watched as his brother gave her a playful smirk then kissed her temple. She curled into him, letting her eyes shut, a gentle smile pulling at her lips. he continued to watch as Sam's massive hand tenderly brushed hair out of her face and absentmindedly twirled a silky caramel strand between his thumb and index finger. He seemed to relax with her next to him. "I got a job for you boys. There have been some disappearances, nothing to link the victims. I got a feeling this one's gonna be a real pain in the ass." Bobby said he was on Sam's laptop looking through articles. The boys leaned closer trying to read the articles, Sam sweetly set her back on her feet. She seemed a bit surprised but made her way to the staircase, figuring they wanted to talk. She sat on the bottom step leaning against the railing waiting for some of her strength to return, only then realizing how tired she truly was. She could hear the men talking, their deep tones soothed her, her body sinking into the bottomless pit called sleep.

/

"Glad you're finally awake." Sam sighed from the doorway, his small black travel bag in hand. "Listen, I don't know how long this case will take." His hazel eyes pleading with her; they'd just gotten back from a case and were leaving that night to head out again. Her eyes grew sad, but she took this chance to sit up, trying to hide it from him. Her whole body seemed to erupt in pain at once. She gingerly scooted her body backwards until she hit the wall, she leaned against it taking deep calming breaths, her hair seemed to cover her face for the most part, but she could feel Sam's eyes on her, his anxiety making her feel sick. "You okay? Hey what's wrong?" She simply nodded her head in response, trying to keep the vision at bay. "I can stay if you want me to, maybe it would be better if Dean took Bobby, you really don't look good." Sam said, his eyebrows scrunched and lips shutting tight.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. "I'll be fine, you guys should go." She continued, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Jaime-" but Sam didn't get to finish before the vision took over.

 _She was looking down at a man as he set a broken piece of metal on the ground; not expecting it, she'd thought they trusted each other, he swung up and knocked her backwards. She went flying through the air her back cracking against a wooden fence, the force of her body knocked the air out of her and made the wood break, splintering into her puncturing her through the coat and shirt. The man walked toward her and stood over her, a menacing expression on his dark face. He kicked her in the side sending a blinding amount of pain through her, he pulled his leg back to strike again, but she kicked him in the stomach instead sending him backwards, she slowly rose to her feet, trying to keep from falling back, her body screaming at her to lay down. She swung her fist connected with the man's jaw, he pulled his arm back and threw a punch into her shoulder so hard she could feel it dislocate itself, a few of the bones felt cracked as well. She cried out in pain and cradled her arm to her side, bending over she picked up the piece of metal he had discarded earlier. Swinging it up in an arch, knocking him onto his back. She lifted it above her head, looking down on the man who was now unconscious. She sighed, throwing the metal to the side and heard a familiar voice yell 'Sam'. She turned around "Dean?" She cried back, her voice considerably deeper than her own. Her long legs heading toward the sound of his voice. She saw the beams of flashlights and heard them yell 'Sam' again. Dean was running toward her with Bobby and a smaller figure she couldn't make out behind him. She smiled then watched as relief, fear, then anger crossed Dean's face. "Sam watch out!" He yelled, but it was too late, a blinding pain shot through her, she couldn't walk, her body swayed trying to walk towards the group. She took a step then fell to her knees, she fought with the darkness creeping in her vision, she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Then she slumped forward into someone's arms. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer._

Jaime was slammed back into her body, she had her eyes closed, but was still sitting up against a wall. She took a long breath attempting to quiet her body as every nerve ignited starting in her back, right where she had been stabbed in her vision. She could feel the bed dip in front of her and a cool rag was placed against her forehead; she hummed enjoying the feel of her nerves cooling down. A drop ran down her cheek causing her to moan in pleasure.

A deep unfamiliar chuckle caused her to open her eyes. "Sammy I think you've been doing something wrong if this feels good to her." A pair of tired green eyes were looking at her nervously, however his lips pulled up to show off his perfect, straight, white teeth. Jaime could see why girls fell for him so easily, he had a boyish charm that made him handsome. "She's fine," Dean turned his head to look at Sam again. "What was your vision of?" He asked her quietly, his eyes growing intense. She looked up at Sam then and back at Dean shaking her head. He gave her a slight nod in understanding then stood up.

"Maybe I should stay?" Sam said, rushing to her side, he began examining her head making sure he was extra gentle with her.

"Sam." Both Jaime and Dean spoke at the same time, although Jaime's voice was small it still caused Dean to give her an appreciative smirk, he walked to the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest as the couple began fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

Gone

After three short days of the boys being gone, Jaime locked herself in her room and didn't make a sound. She'd taken a few books from Bobby, trying to figure out what the 'Yellow Eyed' demon wanted from the Winchesters. She was also trying to discover what had given her the powers she had, she'd read demons could give powers, she just hoped that wasn't her case. The books she'd taken were quite hard to swallow, she hadn't thought about how her abilities could have been given to her. She kept circling back to one theory, but she felt crazy every time she thought about angels.

Bobby fell asleep around 2 A.M. allowing Jaime to get out and stretch her legs. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, replacing the books she'd taken and looked for new ones, then looked around the house. She quietly got to work in the hallway, organizing the books by creature and age, then went through the papers, putting them into old file folders. Bobby had fallen asleep on the couch in the den, his soft snores alerting her to his presence; she tiptoed into the room taking the book off his chest and laying an old blanket over him. Heading back to the hallway, she found a pen and re-labeled the folders. She finally finished that and looked outside noticing the sun was coming up, she ran up the stairs and into her room with an arm full of new books.

She finally started to drift off around 3 P.M. "Balls!" yelled Bobby, causing her to jump. She sat still, not wanting to draw attention to herself. He didn't come up the stairs, just stomping around downstairs, then walked out the front door. She snuck to the window and watched him climb into an old Camaro driving away. She got so excited, practically skipped down the stairs. The den was still a mess, so she went to the kitchen. Opening all the cupboards, she cleaned all the dishes, cleaning out every cabinet before setting the clean dishes back on them. She then cleaned the stove, the small table, and the counters. She looked at the clock, he'd been gone for a while and she was really enjoying being out of her room. She filled the sink with soapy water again and began cleaning the cupboard doors removing years of oil and dust.

"Damn it girl, you scared the shit out of me." Bobby's angry bellow broke her concentration, she jumped and slowly turned around, he had a shotgun pointed right at her, and she backed up as far as the counters would let her. He slowly lowered the gun and turned to walk back into his library/office. She felt herself start to get light headed, her breathing still hadn't caught up, and she was gasping for air. Next thing she knew, she was staring at the ceiling, his concerned face staring down at her. "You okay kid?"

"I'm fine; I just got a little dizzy is all." She slowly sat up, and then got nauseous. She lay back down, and rolled to her side. After the nausea passed she slowly got up pushing herself backwards, until she hit the cupboards, she leaned against them, waiting for the room to stop spinning. All the while he sat there watching, unsure what to do. She looked at him and grimaced, "Maybe I should go lay down upstairs I don't want to get in your way." She tried to stand but the room was still spinning. "On second thought, I'm going to sit here for a minute. Then go upstairs." She said nodding, convincing herself of the plan.

"No, why don't you stay down here. I'd like to keep an eye on you." He helped her up and led her to the couch in his office. making her sit while he got her water and cooked up some soup for her. he stood over the sink and called Sam, reaching his voicemail, he then called Dean but there was no answer from him either. "Just take a nap, you'll feel better." he said, eyeing her nervously.

"I'm fine; it's not a big deal. You just scared me is all." She stood up and instantly got slammed with nausea, running to the bathroom in time, emptying the contents of her stomach. She stayed in there dry heaving for about an hour. Her stomach was cramping, her throat was ragged, and her eyes wouldn't stop watering. She flushed and used the sink to lift herself off the floor; rinsing her mouth out, she avoided her reflection. She could hear Bobby on the other side talking to someone about her, she was so embarrassed that she didn't want to come out of the bathroom, but knew she couldn't hide in there. She took a deep breath and stepped out the door. He was pacing in the hallway whispering into his phone; she would've thought it comical if she didn't feel like such crap. She slowly walked back to the couch and sat on the edge of it, unsure what her stomach would do. She shut her eyes for a second, and it hit her.

 _She stood on a deserted road; she raised her hand above her eyes, trying to see in the misting rain. She looked at the man standing next to her; he had a worried look on his young face,_ "Dean." _She said trying to find comfort in his presence. He just gave her a half smile, not truly able to give her much else,_ _his intense green eyes, full of both concern and pity making her uneasy. Gravel crunching heavily next to her alerting her to the presence of another person, it was Bobby, cocking his all too familiar shotgun, his dirty old baseball cap hiding his eyes from them but she could tell he was worried, by the pinch of his lips and his fingers turning white as he gripped the gun. The two men looked at each other and nodded, trekking through the woods, following a dirt path._

 _Jaime heard something large break in the distance and took off, not caring about herself she had to get there before it was too late. She slowed down when she saw the windmill, her heart stopping along with her legs. She'd been here before, many times. The large wooden windmill, abandoned wood facades, empty well, and Sam fighting someone. It was all becoming too much, she heard someone scream near her, Dean pushed past her screaming something she couldn't quite make out. Then came Bobby, he put a hand on her back, then rushed forward as well. Dean turned to her and said something, but what he was saying she couldn't understand. It was like she couldn't hear anything. Like she hit the mute button, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear what he was saying. Bobby left her side, joining Dean as they continued further into town._

 _She shakily followed them onto the all too familiar dirt road and knew what was about to happen. She couldn't stop the screams that ripped out of her, couldn't keep the tears that sprang from her eyes. All she could do was watch. Watch as the love of her life was stabbed, watch as the man sworn to protect his "pain in the ass little brother" caught him when he fell. She was helpless as Sam began to die, her own heart being ripped and torn apart, leaving nothing but a ringing in her ears. She fell to her knees, the cold seeping into her, like death was taking them both. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes, knowing it would be pointless . She screamed at the sky, feeling every part of her break, the silence was broken by one word,_ "SAAAAMMM!" _Dean yelled, all the guilt, pain, and control in his voice, gone. A scared little boy stuck in his place._

That one word haunted Jaime, she'd hear that one word multiple times in her life, and never got it out of her head. She gasped for air; her eyes flying wide, searching the room around her. Landed on Sam, his hard eyes showing every emotion. He was easy to read wearing his large heart on his sleeve, even if it was easily broken. "You're alive?" She asked, her mind still stuck on what she'd just seen. Tears were falling from her eyes, her soul slowly repairing itself.


	11. Chapter 11

Storm Warning

Sam was taken aback his eyes growing wide. "What did you see?" he whispered, kneeling to look at her face, his fears of becoming a monster running through his mind. Dean took a step toward them but didn't say a word as he crossed his arms over his chest a stern look on his face. Bobby stayed still, leaning on the door frame, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Every eye seemed glued to the tiny shaking frame belonging to Jaime, it was so quiet no one dared breath. "Jaime what did you see?" Sam asked a bit more forcefully, shaking her gently. She whimpered but stayed silent. He got up running his hand over his face, and began pacing trying to calm down.

Dean went to his brothers side putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back down at her, she had her head down as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her hair falling all around her trying to conceal her face from view. "Sam let's go outside." Dean said tenderly, his eyes searching his brothers face as they walked out of the room. "Come on, let's get you some air." as soon as the words were uttered Jaime slipped into another vision. This one less brutal on her small body.

 _Jaime was in the front seat of the Impala, she had a map and a flashlight in her hands. "Come on Bobby talk to me." The man next to her said, she looked over at him. He had no emotion on his face, his back was rigid, his hands gripping the steering wheel were white. She wanted to say something, anything to help this man calm down. He loved these people like they were his own and he didn't know how to make this easier for them. Dean's stern face was much too guarded, like he was going to crack with all the pressure on him. She wanted nothing more than for this young man to act his age. A sniffle from the back brought her from her thoughts as she then traced a line on the map, Jaime noticed instead of her thin, tan, unscarred hand there was a large pale hand tracing the road, she looked down and saw a beer gut, covered by a grey sweater, and vest. The smell of whiskey and Old Spice coming from the clothes, Jaime shook her head, focusing back on the task at hand. She located the street and pointed it out to her companion. They pulled over once they reached an end to the dirt road. "It looks like the rest of the ways on foot." All three doors opened, creaking loudly from the weight of the heavy metal. She stood up and turned toward Dean._

Bobby took this opportunity to walk into the room, stopping just in front of her, pulling her out of the dark. "You wanna talk about it?" He pulled a chair out and placed it across from her quietly sitting down. She shook her head, running a hand over her exhausted face, not surprised when her cheeks were wet with tears. "Listen kid, everyone's fine. You know he won't die as long as Dean's around." he tried to assure her, "You've seen how protective those idjits are of each other.'' She nodded but stayed quiet her head falling back down, her eyes zoning out as she got another vision. Blood began dripping from her nose and leaking from the corner of her eyes. Bobby stood up, rushing to get the boys a worried expression on his ragged face.

 _She looked at the group around her, her eyes landing on the man to her left, fear and denial running through her. Sam's usually caring and beautiful hazel eyes were empty almost soulless. She kept her eyes on him as he dropped what she assumed was his only gun. Turning around sticking the barrel of an old revolver into the large iron door. Twisting it hearing what could only be described as gears engaging in a lock. That's when she felt them. Four shots in her back a blinding pain engulfing her not enough to kill her immediately, enough to make her bleed out slowly. She couldn't keep herself standing falling back onto the hard packed earth. Pain radiated from her shoulder and chest, shooting all through her body. A cough racked through her warm liquid spewing from deep within her. He came around to stand above her, pointing the silver handgun at her, "Please...Don't." She weakly pleaded, more blood came as she coughed once more, threatening to choke her. He didn't listen as he shot her, his eyes were dark brown almost black in the deserted graveyard. There was nothing she could do, her eyes focusing on the stars above her, watching as each blinked out; pain and darkness clouded her vision. Consuming her as if Sam had really shot and killed her._

Jaime was pulled out by someone grabbing her shoulder, she yelped at the phantom pain from her gunshot wounds. Sam was bent over standing in front of her his eyes glued to her shaking shoulders, "Jaime what is it?" She shook her head, not able to voice this one, afraid of what he would do to her. He gave up, throwing his hands into the air, she whimpered, recoiling from his movements; fear written on her bloodied face. Dean took a step toward her protectively putting himself between the two. He stood with his back to Jaime, hands raised, stance ready for the inevitable explosion.

"Why don't we take a break?" Dean asked, he looked back at Jaime and saw she was zoning out again, the blood and sweat covering her face, made her look sickly in the lamp's light. "I'm hungry, who's hungry?" He turned back to Sam a nervous look on the older brother's face. Sam nodded, looking back down at Jaime, she couldn't meet his eyes, a hurt look consumed his hazel eyes. Sam grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and walked outside, Dean muttered something and then turned back to Jaime "Why don't you go take a shower and we'll be back with some food, and I'll calm Sam down." he said, gently stroking Jaime's cheek. It was the nicest Dean had been to her since they found her and she was grateful for it. Bobby came towards her and handed her a wet washcloth, she dabbed at her eyes, gasping when she saw blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Youth

Sam drifted from everyone, insisting on hunting and avoiding the salvage yard. Dean tried to play mediator when he could, but mostly helped Sam stay away. Leaving Jaime with Bobby, the visions seemed to be taking a serious toll on her young body. She would sit in the room Bobby let her have, not making sound, rarely leaving, and often going with out food or water. Dean and Bobby often discussed ways to get Sam to notice how bad she was, but he was too stubborn to admit he needed her just as much. Sam stuck closer to Dean, driving both men crazy with his fears of 'Going Darkside'. Especially since Jaime wouldn't share her visions with them.

Bobby had sent the boys on a simple salt and burn, he was expecting them back any minute. However he wasn't expecting a frantic phone call from Dean and a wild eyed Jaime pleading with him to help. Bobby reluctantly packed her in the truck and drove to meet up with drive silent, her visions slamming her prone body harder than she could imagine. Each one bringing a new round of blood from her eyes, nose, and ears; after a while she gave up trying to clean herself up and just let it dry.

Bobby and Dean talked, staring at a map of the United States. Bobby was in a fit of rage over the missing Winchester, he felt guilty for sending the boys out on a hunt when Sam was clearly in danger; that guilt carried over to Jaime, with everything that was going on, she had fallen through the cracks and needed Sam to put her back together. Dean seemed to be following Bobby's thoughts and looked at the petite beauty sitting in the front seat, her normally energetic eyes, vibrant smile, and bright personality were replaced with dead eyes, her lips pulled into a thin line, and her body lagging with exhaustion and fatigue. Dean's shoulders seemed weighed down by all of this, he wasn't his usual fun-loving self either. He looked much older than even Bobby.

Both men were pulled out of their thoughts by Dean's phone. Bobby watched as he spoke with Ash, he watched as Dean ran a hand over his face and told Ash they were on their way. Bobby looked at the truck, "Maybe we should bring her in case she can help." Dean only nodded wrapping up the map off the trunk of his car. Bobby waved to get her attention and pointed to Dean's car, she nodded and slowly got out of the large truck. Bobby could tell she was trying to move quickly, but her muscles seemed to be fighting her, he finally gave up waiting on her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean on him. He got her in the backseat and then climbed up front. As soon as the door shut Dean took off, his face a hard mask. "Dean, we're gonna find him." Bobby said, watching as the young man's walls seemed to grow higher. Like he was trying to shield himself from the pain, and keep other's from inflicting more.

"What the hell?" Dean said, pulling his car to a stop in front of the wreckage that used to be the Roadhouse. He parked the car then turned to Bobby, they exchanged a look, opening the doors to the car. "Why don't you stay here?" he said to Jaime, she nodded weakly her eyes barely staying open. Dean didn't have time to worry about her, his mind focusing on Sam, Ash, and Ellen.

Bobby walked in where the front door usually stood, and was immediately hit with rage, he knew only a few things could've started a fire and killed so many hunters. He planned on hunting them down and sending them back to hell himself. The younger man walked past him a little further and looked around as well, stopping with his back to Bobby but his voice was even, "You see Ellen?" Bobby felt himself deflate a bit more, knowing Dean was going to blame himself for this. Knowing the young hunter would add this to the list of things he had to carry with him forever.

"No." He said, looking at Dean, "No Ash either." he looked down and around him, not knowing what to make of the bodies, nor where to start. Dean bent over and picked at something on the ground, Bobby noticed this and came up behind him, looking at the stylish watch still attached to a burnt arm.

"Oh Ash, dammit." Dean said, straightening up, they continued to search trying to find any sign of Ellen or anyone else they knew. Bobby kept his distance from Dean allowing him to process. He felt nauseous the more he looked around, not able to identify a single body among the pile of burnt wood and charcoal, the smell of burnt hair mixed with charred flesh not helping his uneasy stomach. After a few more minutes of searching, they both walked to the back property, splitting up in the hopes of finding something.

Bobby looked at the car and didn't see Jaime's head in the back seat, he frantically whipped his head around, looking around the car only to see her kneeling in front of the Roadhouse, tears streaming down her face. Bobby had been worrying about the wrong person. Jaime seemed to be blaming herself for the deaths of so many hunters, each silent sob racked through her bending her over as if she were taking a knife to the heart. She was lost in the pain, most likely watching as they all died, feeling everything they seemed to suffer through. She let out a breath and looked at the sky her eyes distant and empty like every time they'd seen her get a vision lately. She must have sensed a set of eyes on her, looking over at hims they made eye contact, she was the first to look away. tears flowing freely mixing with the blood that most likely came from the vision. She weakly stood up, arms still wrapped around her and walked to the car, head hanging down. He then looked at Dean and saw him walking back to the car.

Blood was collecting in Jaime's lap as she watched a blonde haired woman in all black get strung by her neck, "LILY" she heard the familiar cry of Sam and watched him walk out of an old house with three other people. She hastily wiped it away as Dean and Bobby approached the car. Both staying outside, trying to keep themselves on the task of finding their missing friend.

"This is... " Dean let out a breath, "What the hell did Ash know?" he asked, knowing there was no answer.

"We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive." Bobby said, walking to the passenger side of the car, but standing across the hood from Dean.

"We got no clue what Ash knew, I mean how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean sucked in a deep breath, wavering on his feet. Leaning heavily on his car he shook his head.

"We'll find him." Bobby said, trying to reassure him. Dean seemed to crumple in on himself landing on the hood, creating a harsh thumping sound. His face screwing up in pain. "Dean?" Bobby asked, his eyes stuck on the way Dean stood up again rubbing his temple.

"No." he said, holding his head in his hands. After a few seconds he straightened back up.

"What was that?" Bobby asked, his worry taking over as he watched Dean grab his forehead, an uncomfortable look on his face, like the pain wouldn't go away.

"I don't know. Headache?" he tried to brush it off, but he was still in pain and Bobby could tell.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked incredulously. He looked to Jaime and saw that she must've been mirroring his thoughts as she watched Dean from inside of the car.

"No, no." Dean said, pressing his hand onto his head, "It must be the stress." he weakly chuckled, "Could've swore I saw something though." He said, his face bunching up in concentration.

"What do you mean like a vision?" Bobby heard the door of the Impala open as Jaime crawled out, walking to Dean's side. "Like Sam or Jaime gets?" She put her hand on Dean's shoulder trying to get into the vision herself.

"What no, no." Dean tried to say through the pain, "Come on I'm not some psychic." He fell over again, pressing his burning forehead to the hood of the car, trying to get the cool metal to stop the burning behind his eyelids and inside his skull.

Bobby rushed to his side. "Dean?" he put his hand on his back, looking to Jaime who had her eyes closed trying to concentrate on Dean's mind. "You okay?" Bobby asked, once he noticed Dean wasn't writhing in pain as much.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean turned his head toward Bobby, "I saw Sam, I saw him Bobby." Dean began to stand up, Jaime's eyes flew wide as she registered what Dean was saying.

"So it was a vision?" He asked, looking to the delicate woman, she took a deep breath and looked at Dean nodding her head discreetly.

"I don't know how. But-But yeah." Dean rubbed his face, leaning forward again, trying to get the raging headache under control. "That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." he said, trying to lighten mood and get the attention off himself.

As if taking a cue Jaime spoke up, "There was this bell." She closed her eyes trying to picture it.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby asked, his hand still on Dean's shoulder trying to help him the best he could.

"A big one, it had this engraving." Concentrating on the contact she had with Dean, pulling from his mind again. "I don't know I think it was…" She trailed off, opening her large brown eyes and focusing back on Bobby.

"Was it like a tree? Like a big oak tree?" Bobby asked, his eyes landed back on Dean as the man looked at him in shock. He didn't wait for an answer, "I know where Sam is." Bobby said they all rushed to get back in the car, Dean sobering up and ignoring his pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything Stays

They drove without a word, all of them mourning the loss of so many people, trying to keep their minds from drifting to the possibility of loosing Sam. Dean occasionally gripping the steering wheel harder, his knuckles whitening a grim expression plastered to his face. Bobby did what he did best, looking over maps trying to find the correct way. Every few minutes he would zone out, staring at something for a few seconds before coming back to continue his search. Jaime had tried her hardest to keep quiet, shoving the visions away; trying to keep from drowning in the images she'd seen at the Roadhouse, she felt like a bundle of nerves and looked like a wreck. Bobby tried to keep her calm glancing at her in the side view mirror; but she avoided the gazes, knowing exactly what horrors they were walking into.

Bobby snapped his fingers, "I found it." pulling the map closer to examine the roads leading in and around the town. "Dean we need to get to Cold Oak." Bobby said, tracing the road on the map leading them straight to town square. "I think the best bet would be to take the next left or maybe right…" Bobby looked out the windshield at the setting sun. He pulled out a flashlight, continuing to guide the three to the abandoned town.

"Come on Bobby talk to me." Dean said from the driver's seat, Bobby looked over at him and saw the tension rolling off his steady form, the freckle faced young man next to him was much too young, he'd seen too much, and been through even more. His white knuckles clutched the steering wheel so tight he was worried he might break it. Jaime sniffled behind him and pulled Bobby out of his head, he shook his head and looked back down at the map; locating the side street pointing it out to Dean. They pulled off and down the road, not quite seeing the path yet; parking the car they all took a moment to look around, seeing nothing but trees through the misting rain.

Jaime crawled out, her heart racing as she took in her surrounding, knowing exactly what they were going to find. "Dean." She whispered, trying to find some thing in him. He threw a her a half smile, not reaching his eyes; she could tell he was trying to help, but there was nothing he could do. His green eyes were too full of concern and pity for both her and Sam. She turned her head at the sound of gravel crunching and another person's breathing causing her to look at Bobby, his grey sweater, hunting vest, and baseball cap sitting just like in all her visions. "Looks like the rest of the way is on foot." He said, both men walked to the trunk rifling through to find something usable. They looked at each other and clicked on the flashlights. She watched Dean and Bobby walked toward a path hidden by overhanging branches and large bushes, she wanted nothing more than to wake up and have this be from a vision. However she reluctantly followed, falling behind Dean with Bobby bringing up the rear. His hunter instincts taking over as he looked around them for any potential threats.

They'd made it to a gravel clearing, just outside of town, their heads snapping in the direction of a loud crash. She couldn't help it, Jaime took off her eyes focusing where the sound had come from. Running ahead, her mind too preoccupied to care if she would get hurt, or if it would in some way was a trap. She broke onto a road, the rain misting around her, fogging her glasses and making it hard for her to see. Looking around herself she noticed the large windmill slowly turning adding an eerie creaking throughout the empty town, rain blurred her vision, causing her glasses to fog as she desperately watched two large figures battle a few hundred yards from them. "Jaime I need you to think, you're no good to Sammy dead." Dean said coming up behind her, his large hand engulfing her small shoulder. She nodded, raising a hand to point it at the violent scene; she couldn't force herself to look away, no matter how hard she tried. "SAM!" Dean shouted running to them. She stood there her heart breaking as she watched Sam turn around a relieved smile on his face, he started walking towards them. Bobby came up next to her putting his hand on her back, after checking her he rushed towards the two brothers. Everything happened in slow motion, her visions not preparing her for reality.

Sam was slowly walking towards the men as they ran up to meet with him. A smile on his young face, he was favoring his shoulder, trying not to jostle it too much with each step. His clothes were a little dirty, some mud caking the knees of pants, some drying on his cheek. He didn't make it far as a dark silouhette appeared behind him, thrusting a knife into his spine. She felt a scream bubbling in her stomach ripping and tearing it's way through her. Everything around her began swirling, the rain coming down harder as it began spinning, mud floated up mixing with the rain, small rocks and pieces of broken wood asserted themselves to the dangerous mix. That didn't seem to matter as her carefully guarded heart was wrenched from her chest, rupturing in front of her. She felt herself shatter, severing her from the world. There was nothing holding her in place anymore. A ringing started in her ears making her whole body vibrate, she couldn't hear anything her eyes concentrated on the brothers kneeling in the mud before her.

"SAAAAM!" Dean screamed, his heart broken cry made everything around her stop. The word disconnecting her from her body, leaving her an empty shell. She watched as Dean rocked his younger brother back and forth, supporting the dead weight with his body, his hand still pressed firmly to Sam's back, trying in vain to stop the blood as it seeped down his back meeting the wet earth. Jaime's legs gave way, unable to hold her up. The weight of her emotions too much for her already weak frame. She saw Bobby come back, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes connected with Dean's, bending his head to hide the emotional storm going through him. After a few seconds he rushed to Jaime, but there was nothing left of her. There was nothing left for anyone to do. Sam Winchester was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Amnesia

Dean lifted Sam off the ground, carefully carrying him into an old house, gently laying him down on a dust, stained, old mattress; arranging his brother so it really did look like he was asleep. Bobby had pulled Jaime to her feet; following the Winchesters, not offering up a word or comforting gesture. He released her arm walking to the bedroom of the empty wooden house. She just stood outside unable to breath, her heart fragmented, stabbing her chest with its broken pieces, seeping into her bloodstream causing her nerves to burn. She wanted it all to end, she wanted wake up in her home in California with no memory of the brothers finding her, this just some cruel, sick, twisted nightmare. Jaime had never wanted amnesia as bad as she did in that moment. She'd lost too much, given up too many people. Every person she'd loved or cared for was dead, and this wasn't even the beginning.

There was no more Sam. No more arguments over who the better painters were, what they thought people from school were like now, no jokes about Dean and Bobby, he wouldn't have random facts about the supernatural, he wouldn't be there to study books with a cup of coffee and a notepad, he no longer existed. She would never be able to tell Sam she loved him, never feel his strong and dependable arms around her, hear his laugh, see him smile with those beautiful dimples, he wouldn't be there to calm her down and help her get her accent under control, never hear him sing off key to some tacky song about love. He was gone. There was nothing left for her. As that thought passed through her a large hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked over to see a familiar man. Her brain too far gone to figure out where she'd seen him before. He wore a grim expression on his pale face, his black hair styled to the side, he looked professional; black suit and blue tie with a trench coat. Jaime closed her eyes, hearing a fluttering of wings, air swirled around her. Opening her eyes she found herself standing in the blindingly white room, everything taken away leaving the space bare; just the two stood in the center.

"Jaime you still have a lot of work to do, you know this is not the end." he said, his gruff voice concerned and quiet. "You know this is not how Samuel Winchester will end." She simply stared at the white walls, not taking any of it in. "I'll suggest Bobby take you to a motel, you need rest." Then as suddenly as she got there, she was gone. Standing in Cold Oak frozen to the doorway of the desolate house; only this time she remembered going to the room and the man she talked to. Planted there numbly, watching as Dean pulled a chair out from the small kitchen and stared at Sam's lifeless body. She blamed herself, she could've warned him, she didn't care what the consequences would be. She wanted nothing more than to stop the apocalypse, to keep the Winchesters away so they didn't have to fight; but most importantly she wanted to console Dean, unfortunately she didn't have the slightest clue how since she couldn't even make herself walk into that damn house.

Bobby stood there not sure what else to do; he'd never seen Dean look so helpless, so young, vulnerable, or lost. Dean's puffy red rimmed eyes wouldn't stray from Sam's pale, cold, lifeless face. There wasn't anything he could do but put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. The younger man didn't even look up, his heartbroken gaze locked on Sam. Looking at Jaime, he noticed she was stuck at the door, able to drag her ragged body into the house. Her dark eyes were unfocused, her body swaying, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. The orange and blue flannel hung on her body engulfing her, while also washing out the tan color of her skin. He couldn't look at her much longer, she appeared as dead as Sam. Bobby pulled himself out of his thoughts; "I think I'll go get some grub." He awkwardly shuffled to the door, "Why don't you come with me." he put his hands on her shoulders gently turning her battered body around walking her out of town.

They made their way to the road neither one saying a word; she made it to Impala when the tears finally started to fall. He looked at her, sadness filling those aged blue eyes. Reaching out a comforting hand, it hovered over her shaking shoulders for a second before falling limply to his side. They made it to the car Bobby opening the passenger door for her. "I can't go back." She whispered climbing in, "Please Bobby don't make me go back." Her eyes seemed to focus for a fraction of a second, then they zoned back out; looking out the windshield. Bobby nodded, he couldn't blame her. Sam had been pulling from her for days she had been afraid to tell him what her visions were of. Now they knew. So much going on with her; the Roadhouse burning down, her visions, loosing Sam, and her memory loss he was sure the stress was getting to her. She'd already stopped sleeping, afraid to close her eyes, every time she did a vision seemed to slam into her. She'd been getting so sick it appeared her body was attacking her. He looked at her wearily waiting for her to break, instead she sat there her body crumpled in on itself with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Why don't we get you a room in town, I think you need a hot shower and some sleep." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic for her. He wanted to get Jaime as far from this as he could. "I think you'll benefit from a good night's rest." She didn't respond, didn't even blink just kept staring. Bobby drove for what felt like forever but in all actuality was only a few hours. He stopped at the first town he saw and pulled into the 'Little America Motel'. She stayed in the car as he booked a room, only getting out when he came back with the keys. Opening the door for her and handing her an extra phone, with instructions to call him when she was ready to go back. Shutting the door, he looked out into the night, a deep sigh leaving him. "Knowin' Dean he'll want to drink his problems away." Bobby mumbled to himself as he drove away in search of a gas station.


	15. Chapter 15

This Is Just A Dream

As soon as Bobby left, Jaime let it all out. Her powers throwing the furniture around the room, the bed was slammed against the ceiling, the light fixtures shook until the bulbs broke, the whole motel seemed to shake; she screamed again feeling everything rise to the surface. Jaime couldn't reign it in, her powers becoming too much for her. Mirrors were shattering, people were screaming about earthquakes, car alarms began blaring all around her, the whole town seemed to be shaking with such force. All too aware of the gaping hole in her chest begging for attention while also promising to swallow her, she could feel as her nerves burned beneath her skin, the tear tracks down her face stung; it took everything she was not to let the hole take her, letting her pain and misery drown her. She closed her eyes as the scream ended, everything stopped shaking, the bed crashed next to her. She moved over enough to fall onto it.

"Jaime, you're stronger than this." a man's voice said, she tried to open her eyes but couldn't concentrate on him. He gave her a reassuring smile; snapping they were transported into a different room, it looked like a small apartment. They were standing in the living room the open floor plan made it easy for her to see the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom from where they stood. The man wore a burgundy button up shirt under a green jacket, his faded blue jeans looked freshly washed. There were candy wrappers in a garbage can next to the man, he was currently snacking on a Snicker's bar a Pepsi in his other hand, his long thick chestnut hair hung in waves around his face.

"Loki." She said, keeping her eyes focused on him. He nodded smirking at her. "However you go by something else, you're older much older than the Norse legend. Who are you?" She tried to reach into his mind, but she was too weak the rest of her energy was used up in the motel room.

"Now, now Jaime you need to save your strength," he snapped and a chair slid up behind her. "sit a spell." She looked at him, then sat down not wanting to anger the man, or whatever he was. "Hungry?" He asked motioning to the table, it was now full of food. All sorts of things for her to choose from. She shook her head trying to read his mind. "That won't work on me sweetheart, see I helped create your kind." He leaned against the table, picking up the grapes and nonchalantly popping them in his mouth, his oddly enchanting brown eyes never leaving her. "Yes I know what you really are; like I said I helped create you. Although I must admit I didn't know a Seer would get mixed up in all this." he gestured around them.

She furrowed her brows trying to figure out what he meant by 'creating her'. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Where are we?"

"This, this is my safe place. Nothing can get in here without my permission, no one can find you unless I say so." He pushed himself from the table and walked into the living room, leaning against the wall as his amber eyes looked her over. "I wanted to help you understand your visions. You see, I used to be The Messenger." He said, not answering her other question. "Listen kiddo, you're a Seer. It's nothing like a prophet and it's nothing like 'Telekinesis' it's much better. I have a special mission just for you. I know you can handle it because strong, you always know how to come back, you're better than any See-"

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are!" She shouted angrily; cutting him off. The man looked bewildered.

"Which one of my siblings has been in there?" He asked, walking towards her standing straight in front of her. She froze straightening up, not sure what was about to happen but not caring if he hurt her. "I'm going to take a little peak into the head of yours." He rested a smooth hand on her shoulder, then brought it up to her cheek. She relaxed into the touch, finding steady comfort in him; he gave her a sweet smile as if he were looking at his own child. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. She gasped as every memory of the white room came flooding into her mind. The man in the trench coat she'd seen today was working for someone named Naomi, an intense looking woman Jaime had met a few times. She couldn't believe how many times they'd tampered with her memories, most of these 'visits' happened after her and Sam broke up, they had been trying to get her to stay with Sam. There was so much of her life that they had planned; every time something came up they didn't agree with the man in the trench coat would appear.

As they continued to dig through her brain Jaime became weaker, trying to keep up with her so called 'creator' had used what was left of her powers. She felt the blood as it dripped from her eyes, she did nothing to wipe it away not caring if she died. Darkness started to overtake her then a warmth spread through her; something she'd never felt before it was reassuring and soothed her head of the pressure that had built up without her knowledge. She opened her eyes to be met the amber ones again. "There we are, I didn't know you were _that_ strong, you kept up with me nearly to the end. I guess it's time to explain the end of the world." He said with a glint in his eyes. "So, why don't we get started, I only have a few hours before that sorry excuse of self-loathing does something stupid."

Jaime felt herself trusting the known trickster, believing he was only there to help her, she couldn't explain the blind faith she held for him. He snapped making a chair appear next to him; sinking into it sighing. "Okay Malar," she smiled at the use of her childhood nickname. "I just ask you keep any questions until the end." She nodded, "My name is Gabriel, the archangel. I helped create a people. Ones I could trust. I needed to find a way to know what was going on all around the world. I came down here looking for refuge from my family." he sighed again, "With my family there was always uncertainty that I wouldn't be discovered. There wasn't much to do, so I became a 'local' as your mother would say." He smiled to himself, looking away from her for a second. "So much was planned, they wanted to have a war; a war to end all wars so I needed to have people who would keep their eyes on the family who would one day start this war. I needed people I could trust." Gabriel looked down, "I chose your family; well on your mother's side at least. I would check in, see what they saw; your mother was different, she always wanted to help always wanted to remind me that I'm here for you humans." he said with an exasperated tone. Quickly switching to one of longing and sadness. "I stopped being Loki for her; I wanted to be Gabriel the Messenger she made me better. She had such a unique perspective on life; there was never a dull moment with her. Checking in with her was always a special treat, she'd play tricks on me, helped me understand humanity, she was stern but kind, immovable yet forgiving. An amazing woman with such a large heart. She would make me food, always trying out new recipes, she's the one who gave you the name 'Malar', you know." He sighed not able to look up at her. "Your mother…" his voice broke.

It was silent between them before Jaime spoke up, "You loved her." she said, her eyes filling with tears. Gabriel nodded, his eyes were a deep shade, changing and morphing from the carefree and easy, to grief stricken and lonely. She was never really told what her mother was like, no one ever knew anything about her. She grew up mostly hearing about her father and all his adventures. His friends had stopped by over the years to say hello, talk to her Uncle Mick; but they never stayed, no one ever stayed. "What was she like?" With a certain sense of childishness; she was shy and a little nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you about the apocalypse and here I am blabbering about Santhi." Gabriel said, a bitter chuckle escaped him.

Jaime gasped as she looked up at Gabriel. "No one ever said her name; they always called her Sam. It's been so long since I've heard that name." She whispered the last part. Tears falling freely from her eyes, she made no move to wipe them away.

"She was smart, capable, strong, powerful, kind, wise, beautiful, passionate, sophisticated, and dedicated. Your mother was an amazing person; she…" Gabriel finally looked into her eyes she could feel everything he was feeling. "Her death was a tragedy; I was so sorry about it all." A single tear fell from the angel. "What was he like? I never met him, Santhi asked I stop coming by once…" He looked down again, "I just wanted her to be happy."


	16. Chapter 16

Gone Girl

They talked for a few hours, not bothering with the world around them. She was so happy to have someone to talk to about her family; she'd been so curious about her mother wanted to know why the woman that gave birth to her was such a mystery to everyone. She didn't care that he loved her mother, it meant that he actually knew her. He seemed to know Mick as well, claiming they talked about her a lot and the potential she had. They stayed in his one bedroom apartment for an entire day. She didn't feel like facing the world and knew Bobby was busy taking care of Dean.

She yawned, "Why don't you get some sleep Malar." sending her a comforting smile "I'll be here when you wake up." Gabriel said. He gave her a gentle smile. She nodded, feeling like she could trust him. She didn't know why she'd just met him and he did admit to being a supernatural creature, but then again so was she. Jaime went to the bathroom, washing her face and when she came out, they were back in her motel room, Gabriel had put everything back in its place. Jaime smiled at him and went to the bed, crawling under the covers pulling them up to her chin. Gabriel put his hand on her cheek again, this time putting her to sleep. She wasn't aware that he kissed her forehead and re-tucked the blankets around her, nor did she see the look of pure love shining in his eyes.

 _Sam and Jaime were sitting in her El Camino, she was driving her eyes on the road but a happy smile on her face. She felt so secure in that moment. They turned onto a back road, the car bumping, gravel crunching under them. Not another car in sight, they were completely alone. She cranked the window down, letting the cool night air in, swirling around her, causing her hair to gently swing around her shoulders, ticking her face and neck. Sam turned the radio up and looked at her as The Killers_ 'Mr. Brightside' _came on, he grabbed her hand smiling widely at her. Jaime turned to him and smiled, her eyes full of love and compassion. She didn't let go of his hand as she turned her eyes back to the road, she surprised Sam by humming along to the song. He'd never heard this song before and didn't understand how she knew it._ "How do you do that?" _He asked, squeezing her hand. She winked at him, but didn't answer. Instead she began singing along with the song. Knowing the lyrics perfectly; she always did. He just stared at her loving as she sang in front of him. He finally looked away as the song ended. She wanted to change the station, but didn't want to take her hand from his large warm hand, plus she was driving. She looked at him, then at the radio; changing the station to the jazz music she played on occasion. Dean Martin's_ 'Memories Are Made of This' _was playing and she let the words wash over her._

"I love this song." _She whispered, pulling the car over, they were nestled in a beautiful canyon. The stars were out, the moon bright making it easy to see the world around them; trees stood tall and proud all around them keeping their secrets in the beautiful canyon, there was a fire pit just ahead of them, the bugs around them seemed to listen as Dean Martin's smooth voice washed over the canyon. She closed her eyes for a second, committing this moment to memory; turning to Sam she could easily make out every color in his hazel eyes, every part of his face was beautifully lit by the moon. She never wanted to leave._

"How do you know all the best places to escape?" _He asked, opening the door and getting out of the low car. He pushed his seat forward to grab all the pillows and blankets; they started to turn the bed of Jaime's car into an actual bed. Neither one in a hurry as they moved in sync. Sam kept glancing around them, his hunter instincts taking over; he had a small pistol in the waistband of his pants just in case. Jaime pretended not to notice, as she drew warding symbols in the gravel around the car, she even used her powers to mask Sam from anything or person in the world. She went back to the cab and shut the car off ending the song at the chorus. "_ My lady." _he stuck his hand out to her, knowing that she could get in the bed herself but wanting to make this night special. She flashed a brilliant smile at him and accepted his hand, he helped her up, and followed. They laid on their backs, staring at the night sky. He reached over and grabbed her hand, resting their hands on his chest. She turned onto her side and faced him, studying his face, trying her hardest to keep from kissing him. Sam blinked, his hazel eyes concentrating on the sky; the stars reflecting in his eyes made them sparkle brilliantly if she looked hard enough she could make out constellations. He turned to look at Jaime._ "You're beautiful. I love spending time with you." _He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him._ "Move in with me." _giving her his wide smile, showing off his dimples and perfect white teeth. There was no way any one could resist him and he seemed to know that._

"Sam, I… There's something you should know," _She sighed knowing he would have to kill her, it was in his nature as a hunter, he couldn't be with someone like her._ "I'm… I have…" _She thought about taking his memories away, if he didn't react correctly she would take this conversation away. She steeled herself, propping herself on her elbow pulling her hand back from his chest, nervously fiddling with the gold ring on her middle finger. Knowing this would end badly no matter what; she knew what his family did to_ _ **things**_ _like her._ "I have psychic abilit-"

 _Sam laughed, shaking his head._ "Jaime, I know. I think I've known since day one. You always seem to guess what I'm thinking. You change the radio without touching it, you're always three steps ahead of everyone else, you zone out and come back to me with this cute smile, you get phone calls and talk about things you couldn't possibly know about. I think it's one of the things that drew me to you. I know that you're different and I don't care. You're exactly what I need in my life, you make me feel..." _he sighed, looking away from her for a second. Sam put his hand on her neck, crashing his lips to hers. He pulled her down to him, his hand in her hair while the other slipped to her hip pulling her closer to him._ "I love you Jaime." _he said, pulling back just a fraction of an inch. Their lips were still touching and their breaths becoming mixed. There was nothing left of Jaime, she'd given everything to him. She would die for this man nothing mattered more to her than him. Sam seemed to hear her thoughts and smiled at her, then kissed her with so much passion she thought she was going to die._

Jaime opened her eyes, she was stuck in the blissful between being asleep and awake, not worrying about what happened to her recently. She sat up on the cheap motel bed and groaned, everything coming back to her. She couldn't control her powers and once again the whole building began to shake. Tears slipped down her face, sobs racked through her causing the tightness in her chest to hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt. Jaime couldn't get herself under control until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw amber eyes looking down at her with so much understanding and love. "Hey kid, it's okay I've got you." He said, sitting next to her on the bed. Jaime fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're going to be okay, I'm here now." He pulled her tight against his chest, trying his hardest to keep her together. They sat there for about thirty minutes Jaime sobbing into Gabriel's chest, she hadn't noticed he took them back to his apartment until she pulled away. "You feel better?" He asked, knowing the answer would be no. "Why don't I make you something to eat? Bobby will be at the motel in about an hour to take you to his place." Jaime looked up at him, not sure she'd heard him correctly, "Yes, Bobby is going to take you to his house. I think you would be safest there; I'll let you decide though." Gabriel said, reaching into a cupboard and producing coffee.

"What about you?" She asked, wincing at the sound of her voice.

Gabriel chuckled and looked at her. "Trust me, I'll be watching out for you. Besides I have to keep my brothers and sisters away from you. Which reminds me." He took a step towards her, extending his right hand. He placed it on her chest, and began warding her. Jaime didn't scream, she just stood there and took the pain. "Wow, I'm proud of you, most humans would be crying or would've at least groaned at that." he removed his hand from her chest and placed it on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm going to protect you, I promise."

"I trust you." She said, "Even though I just met you; I feel like you're the one person… angel, I **can** trust." She added, smiling at Gabriel. The coffee machine went off and Gabriel turned around, grabbing two mugs from the cupboards "You really think I'll be safest with Bobby?" She asked, trying to figure her own future out. "I just think I should go back to California." She looked at the floor, "Back home." her voice full of longing.


	17. Chapter 17

Hopeless Wanderer

The ride to Sioux Falls, South Dakota was quiet. Bobby seemed lost in thought and Jaime's exhaustion and fatigue finally caught up to her. By the time they made it to Bobby's she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He parked his truck, killing the engine and ran a hand down his face, releasing a deep breath as he looked around the junkyard. He got out of the truck cab with a sigh and ended up helping her inside to the couch. He noticed she fell asleep immediately; he was glad she looked awful and he could tell, by her movements, her body was still fighting her. He got her settled then walked out to his garage, unable to sit around and think, he needed to fix something. He stood in the middle of the garage finally letting his emotions out. He felt like he'd lost his own son, there was a dark void in his heart where Sam used to be. There was nothing in the world he wanted to do more than to bring the young man back to life. His eyes began to water, his breathing becoming uneven. Bobby broke down and threw a wrench, he picked up a few other tools and began throwing them all over; after taking a deep breath leaning against the counter his tools had been on. Straightening up he went searching for the tools.

He stayed out in the garage working on an old Chevrolet Van. Once the light started to fade, he switched on the few lights in his garage, there was a small cooler full of beer when he started it was empty around 3 P.M. the next day. By the time he finished checking the rear disk brakes Jaime came out to see if he was okay. After half a conversation, she excused herself returning with a new cooler full of beer. Growing tired and not wanting to go back inside Bobby watched her wander around the lot for a bit, taking in all the cars. She disappeared from his sights and he immediately got back to work.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jaime eventually made it back to the house, sitting in the den. The last time she was here Sam was sitting at the desk, his eyes so full of life he had a giant smile on his face showing off his dimples. Sam's deep voice was still echoing around in her head, the feel of his chestnut hair still on her fingertips. Jaime stood up abruptly; noticing the room's slight tremble, she needed to occupy her mind before her powers took over again. She went to the kitchen and started to cook for Bobby, making a few things to tie him over the next few days, and started a list knowing he could run to town and get some food. She then turned to the dishes next. mindlessly scrubbing, not caring what she had in her hands as long as it was clean when she finished. She tried her hardest to keep her mind on the present. She didn't want to think about that old, abandoned, dirt road; she didn't want to think about that empty town full of heartache and regret; she didn't want to think. So she cleaned, she cleaned the kitchen so well it looked almost presentable. Bobby came in right after she finished mopping the floor and she watched in horror as he tracked mud all over the linoleum. Keeping her mouth shut, she served him dinner and wandering up the stairs to the room her and Sam shared.

As soon as the door shut behind her she felt her heart clench, tears filled her big brown eyes, memories assaulting her with no promise of letting up; she knew what was about to happen. Her powers seemed to be rising throughout her making her feel unstable. She climbed out the window, not bothering to put shoes on she nimbly made her was across the roof and down to the gravel surrounding the house. Heading away from the main road, toward the back of the yard.

She ran as far and as fast as she could, trying to keep Bobby out of harm's way. Tears clouded her eyes as she ran through the piles of cars, through the wreckage and carnage of the abandoned, old, careless carcasses all around her, the warped and twisted metal reaching out, twisting out attempting to catch her. There were no lights as she blindly ran praying to get far enough away from the house. The ground began to violently shake and Jaime lost her balance slamming her face on the cold hard ground. she just curled in on herself; sobs wracking through her, threatening to break her chest open and detonate her lungs. The cars around her were swaying precariously; she couldn't move an inch. Holding in her powers was getting to be too much, she felt the blood as it trickled from her ears trailing down her neck, her nose began to run crimson. The stinging of tears had her blinking red from her eyes. She closed her eyes and let out a heartbroken scream, as if an invisible force were released from the scream, everything around her exploded. Glass rained from the sky, gnarled metal loudly clunked to the ground dangerously close to Jaime's vulnerable body; left open to the onslaught of debris falling all around her. Each cut and bruise reminding her just what she lost; reminding her that no matter what happened she would never have _her_ Sam back, it reminded her that she was human enough to bleed. Another scream tore through her, stopping everything around her. Glass and metal hung around her, there were a few pieces of gravel stuck in the air from where something had fallen. It was silent, the world stopped breathing, all in anticipation of Jaime's next move. Silent sobs still wracking her small frame.

Gabriel appeared, a nervous and sad look in those honey colored eyes. He slowly made his way to the still crying Jaime and pulled her to his chest once more. She clung to him, trying to find strength and comfort in the archangel. He didn't try to calm her down, he didn't shush her, he just sat there allowing her heart to break and the sobs to take over her small form. Her powers seemed to cease and everything began falling again, however he just snapped his fingers and it all magically went back to how it was before she had run there. Eventually her sobs turned into sniffles and she fell asleep in his arms her hands still clutching his green jacket. He looked at her broken figure, she was covered in blood, her smooth tan skin was turning more black and blue, her feet were torn apart, there were rocks embedded into what was left of the bottom of both feet, her face had multiple gashes, some deeper than others. She looked so broken and fragile; there was nothing he could do except hold her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jaime was suddenly in Bobby's house laying on the couch in the dark. She tried to sit up but was stopped by the pain in her rib cage. Freshly bandaged she could tell there were stitches in a few places as well. she looked around her and noticed she was completely alone. The place looked like Bobby's house, except there were no books scattered around, there were no empty bottles piled on the floor, the den was organized and the sound of a roaring fire was near her head. She looked at the kitchen next, the kitchen was completely clean, there were no dishes anywhere in sight, the paint was pristine, no stains or cracks peaking through, there weren't any broken cupboards. She couldn't smell anything whiskey and Old Spice weren't hanging in the air around her, there wasn't the smell of stale cigarettes clinging to the couch cushions. It was all too empty.

Jaime slowly sat up, this time surprisingly, there was no pain. She felt perfectly fine and healthy. She too felt empty. Jaime attempted to swing her legs over the side of the couch; but a voice stopped her before her feet could touch the smooth hardwood surface. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." a man said to her right. She looked over and was met with beautiful blue eyes and cool hard stare of Castiel. His trench coat was sitting on the back of the chair next to him, his sleeves rolled up and tie undone dangling from his neck. He looked exhausted. Jaime just stared at him, "Listen. Sam is alive; much to my superiors annoyance. The Winchester brothers are currently coming here. If you want to leave, now is the time." He gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head. Not sure what she wanted anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Shine

Jaime wasn't aware what happened, she woke up in Bobby's den her head on the stained, worn, leather couch. The dark floral wallpaper, empty bottles, and dark brown furniture; the smell of whiskey, books, and Old Spice surrounding her. Making her feel at home. She laid still listening to the world around her, the sound of a page turning came near her head; letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. That's when she finally felt it. A blinding white hot pain, the hole in her chest momentarily forgotten. She felt like she had been hit by a train. The air was knocked out of her; black spots clouded her vision, she curled in on herself, closing her eyes she attempted to even out her breathing. "Jaime?" Bobby asked suddenly he was next to her, she hadn't been aware he heard her. She uncurled enough to move her arms to sit up. Instead she cried out; every bone felt like it was broken, every muscle torn, every nerve frozen, sending more pain through her, the ice making it harder for her to breath. She wanted to fall back into oblivion, however the pain drowning her wouldn't let go. "Alright, I'm going to help you up." Bobby cautioned, he gently slid an arm under her shoulders to slowly move her into a sitting position. She tried her hardest to keep in the whimpers of pain and tears as they escaped, leaving her feeling pathetic and weak. Once she was sitting up Bobby walked away, her dark brown eyes slowly opened as she moved her head, looking around the room, it began to spin and tilt, the floor coming up the other direction, the sensation of falling washing through her. She closed her eyes trying to not to vomit all over herself. Sitting there with her eyes shut tight until Bobby said, "Here." She cautiously looked up at his weathered face and saw a look of concern; his hands were held out in front of him with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Open." He commanded, and she did; he popped a few in her mouth and held her head up so she could take a drink of water. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep." He said, pulling away from her. "There's not much else to do." He muttered, mostly to himself. Jaime simply closed her eyes.

/

A knock on the door broke Jaime out of her mind, Bobby was sat behind his desk, a large tome in front of him. Their eyes met. "Don't make a sound." He said, getting up from the desk, cautiously opening the door. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could hear feet as they made their way inside. She couldn't move, too weak to use her powers; she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep hoping whoever came would leave her alone. "Jaime?" she stayed completely still, that voice was one she'd heard a million times in the last 24 hours, it had been haunting her breaking every bit of her soul. A familiar calloused hand caressed her cheek she felt a tear escape her tightly shut eyes. She was so lost, this was just her mind playing a cruel trick on her. "Jaime, I need you to open your eyes." He said, in a calming tone trying to coax a response out of her. Her powers started to come out, trying to drown her. She felt the room around her shake, the lights began to flicker, her mind exploding with memories. "Jaime I need you to calm down, everything is fine now." He sat next to her, trying not to jostle her already broken body.

Bobby and Dean came rushing into the house. They made it to the kitchen and the man stood up, causing Jaime's body to fall and hit the arm of the couch. She couldn't hold in the groan as her body slapped against the couch before sinking into the supple material. She looked up, hoping she could catch a glimpse of him, not strong enough to fight her own cruel joke. There he stood, his large frame taking up most of her vision, his back was facing her and she could see the dried blood and hole in the back of his coat, his long legs were still caked in mud, but he was standing. She tried her damndest to get her breathing under control, the pain momentarily stopping her powers. Sam turned around to help her, not noticing her eyes on him. He leaned over, but thought better of it and walked into the kitchen. "Ellen?" He asked. Pain started swirling through her again, she shut her eyes trying to block it out, trying to get her body to relax. But the darkness started creeping in, this time she let it. Welcoming it, wanting to sink into it's unknown abyss.


	19. Chapter 19

Throw Me In The Landfill

"Jaime, I need you to open your eyes. Please, I need to know you're okay." She opened her rich mocha eyes; she'd been transported to Gabriel's apartment. Her body and mind feeling lighter and free. He was leaning over her, his normally light and carefree eyes looked old and defeated. She sat up, just now realizing she had a thin black blanket thrown over her small frame. Taking a step back and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I picked the best time to quit smoking." he mumbled to himself.

This caused Jaime to chuckle, she felt so liberated, her mind putting a wall up around the pain in her chest. "What do you mean? I didn't know angels smoke!" She laughed again thinking of a cherub with a cigarette in its mouth. The pain gone, her mind clear of Sam. She no longer felt like she was suffocating on the hole, as it took over her heart and leaked through her body.

"I'm not like most angels remember?" He asked, snapping his fingers and a cigarette appeared in his hand, rolling the thin white stick between his thumb and index finger. She watched with interest as hundreds of emotions flashed behind his golden eyes. "I hadn't thought coming to earth all those years ago would make me so _human_. I have such a sweet tooth now." He said, snapping again a silver wrapped chocolate bar replacing the cigarette. "I remember when I first got here, the concept of food was so foreign, there wasn't much spice in any of it. Norwegian cuisine was quite bland, but they knew how to party, the music, art, dancing, and the women. I remember when they made me a god. I had just made a net and given it to man, all the gods were so upset. They didn't want me to help humans, they thought I was too kind to them. I would joke and entertain them, they would create plays and let me watch as they performed. I loved them, I wanted to be their god forever, but I was kicked out when I killed Baldur." his eyes darkened and his tone became bitter. "I hate him, I didn't even kill him all the way. He would always tell me how much better he was, rub it in that his mother made him invincible. Everyone has a weakness." there was a harshness to his tone, one she'd never heard before. He shook the thoughts away, trying to get back to his story. "So, I went exploring with others and found India; now that's the good stuff. Your ancestors knew how to would put on plays create dances, have week long festivals, the colors, the meaning behind it all, they would build giant statues and shrines!" He snapped and there was a familiar statue in front of Jaime; one her Uncle Mick had taken her to visit a few times in his short life.

The subject was a woman, she was tall, her skin a pale blue, her eyes were a merciless red color that held no love, her bright red tongue dripping with blood as she stuck it out. Her long black hair was held back with a crown of fire making her look dangerous. However the most menacing part of the statue were what the woman held in each of her four hands. She had a sword signifying divine knowledge, a severed head signifying human ego, abhaya or fearfulness, and varada or blessings. Each thing is a gift she presented to mankind to help guide them to the hereafter. She was known as the 'Dark One' the Hindu goddess who wasn't afraid to fight demons and get her hands dirty. She was one of the most respected and feared of all the deities in the Hindu culture. There was a lot of different stories about her and the way she was created, however every story agreed she was force to be reckoned with. She was said to be beautiful, long black hair, lean body, and striking eyes.

The more she looked at it a larger lump in her throat grew, thoughts of Mick doing his best to teach her, her mother's heritage. She stared at the statue, feeling her heart break and her eyes fill with unshed tears. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the days where Mick would fumble through a lesson with her; camping out in the library to read, each picking a book about a Hindu god or goddess and then sharing their knowledge with each other. She had forgotten Gabriel was there, his voice startled her out of her past. "Kali." He said, his golden eyes flashed with a deep sadness, one she'd seen before. When he was talking about her mother, she felt oddly angry; wanting her mother to be the only woman that created his eyes to sink, the corners of his mouth to twitch down, his shoulders slump. She wanted her mother to be the only person he'd ever met to feel his love. "What a woman. She was amazing, feared yet adored, honored yet rebuked, strong yet loving; she never cared. She didn't have to, she knew she was amazing. There wasn't a day that went by I wouldn't try to get her to notice me." He started pacing, walking around the statue occasionally glancing at it but never keeping his eyes on it long. "She started to love me, she really did. It was beautiful, passionate, and sexy. We had a good thing going." He stopped pacing, finally looking at the figure in his living room, tears in his eyes. "I wanted to be hers, to just spend my time with her." He smiled looking at Jaime, "She gave me the inspiration for your people, I wanted to run away with her and the only way to do that was to create a people we could trust. So we did, I begged my father telling him I wouldn't ask for anything else. After a few decades he relented and made a perfect race of Indian women who could we called Seers. They were beautiful, I was so involved in their lives at first, we both were." a single tear escaped his eye, running slowly down his cheek, he made no move to wipe it away. "She was so passionate, caring, and devoted. I hated leaving her." He sighed, "She made me feel important, she would laugh at my pranks and loved it when they got a bit nasty. Then the war came, I fought with her for as long as I could, trying to drive the demons from her land. My powers were noticed and I knew it was a matter of time. I just couldn't stay, my family was closing in and I was forced to leave. Do you know what it's like to lose the one person in the world you needed and not be able to tell them why you left?" He looked at her longingly, eyes never straying from her face, after a few minutes he snapped and Kali was gone. Jaime continued to sit there, not sure if he was finished. "It was one of the hardest things I ever did. She probably still hasn't forgiven me. I don't blame her though." She could see his thoughts, feeling his deep sense of loss. It was easy for her to understand where he was coming from.

"Eventually I made it here, I became a small time trickster, getting retribution for the people who deserved it; I would pull larger pranks trying to get Kali's attention. When I checked in with the Seer's they told me she had stopped caring for them. She had found a new man and was happy. It was then I learned what heartbreak was. I distanced myself from the world. Checking in with the Seer's less, only showing up every other century. I was a wreck." He looked at Jaime and smiled.

"That was until I met Santhi, your mother." He sat next to her, their shoulders brushing. Jaime pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, eager to hear more about her mother. "She was moved to America around her twelfth birthday, her parents sent her here; she was desperately alone. Her mother, your grandmother, begged me to look over her. It was so amazing, she was all alone and didn't speak the language; but that didn't stop her, she was determined to make enough to bring her mother across the ocean. She worked odd jobs, constantly putting her family first. She never needed my help, she was so strong." she couldn't imagine a younger version of herself taking on a country alone, trying to find a way to fit in learning the language and working. "I hadn't officially met her until she had been in America for four years and I had to give her the news." She couldn't keep her eyes off him; she didn't want to interrupt to ask the questions exploding through her entire being. "Your grandmother insisted we keep her out of the Seer lifestyle until she was ready." He chuckled to himself, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Your grandmother hated me, she'd seen what I was and how I could turn out. I think she knew I would fall for her daughter and that I wouldn't be good for her. She was a smart woman, your grandmother, she died on your mother's sixteenth birthday. Santhi was distraught, I had shown up to deliver the news and I think I spent the night holding her as she cried. I fell for her, even if it wasn't the way I wanted to meet the love of my life." he pulled away, standing back up and pacing. "She didn't even freak out when I told her about her powers, she seemed to know. She was so intelligent." He ran a hand through his thick brown hair, "Her first vision was beautiful, something I never knew I would have wanted." He looked at her tears freely falling from his eyes, the honey orbs were so full of pain and loss it took her breath away. "We were in a room together, she was laying on her side staring over my shoulder at the small pink bundle in my arms. There was the most beautiful baby girl in my arms, she was the perfect mixture of both of us, she had honey colored brown eyes, a small tuft of caramel hair, she was absolutely perfect. I had fallen for that baby the second she was placed in my arms. I knew it wouldn't last, she would grow up and hate me I would make her life miserable and make dating impossible, but I didn't care I was happy." He wouldn't look at her as he said this, his eyes focused on the seat he had been in earlier, eyes unfocused and unblinking. "I never knew I could love anything that much. We were so amazed by her, your mother just laid there whispering things in my ear about what a happy family we would be. She let me hold her until they both fell asleep. I was singing to you both when the nurses came in. I was so nervous to give you up I think I actually threatened a nurse." He chuckled, then froze realizing what he'd just said.

Jaime couldn't breath, she just stared at the archangel in front of her. There were so many things going through her mind that she couldn't grasp just one thought. Before she knew what was happening she was standing up, running toward the front door. He let her go, knowing she needed space. She ran, not caring about a destination, she ran until her body wanted to give out under her, pushing herself to keep moving. Sobs wracking through her, she didn't know what to believe anymore. She was more lost than ever and all she wanted was for Sam to wrap her in a hug and hold onto her until the world started making sense again. She finally stopped walking and collapsed to the cement, her eyes squeezed shut, her fists shoved into her eyelids creating white spots to flash around her vision. There she stayed, crying and feeling the weight of a thousand worlds crushing her heart, the wall she'd put around her heart collapsing onto her already broken heart.

Time seemed to pass around her, no one stopped to see if she was okay, no one even heard her cries, she felt so alone, she didn't know what was up or down. She thought about Sam, how much she needed him, how he made her feel like she mattered. Then her mind filled with thoughts of Gabriel, how he seemed to always be there for her, how his light brown curls seemed to sweep his hair back; much like her own, his need to protect her, to keep her safe, the coloring of his eyes matching hers. This was all she could think about. She didn't see the angel come up behind her, their cerulean blue eyes focused on her vulnerable body.


	20. Chapter 20

Look Out

The fist connected with her jaw, forcing her head to whip to the side before lulling forward; blood trickling from her cracked lips and open mouth. "Did you really think we wouldn't find you again?" The man pulled out a knife and trailed it along her arm, he listened as the frail woman took rasping breaths, savoring the pain he could feel coming off her. "Oh come little flower, I know you're still in there." He said, watching her body stiffen at the use of her nickname. She looked up her battered body barely holding together, her dark eyes fixed on his there was nothing in them. He connected his fist with her cheek again, but this time she didn't move still looking right at him. She'd been an empty shell for quite some time, this was the first time she'd shown anything. He brought the knife into her thigh, twisting it in further. She made no sound, didn't flinch, not even a wince, nothing came out of her. They'd been torturing her for the past few days and still hadn't gotten anything from her, not even a sound. He growled angrily, throwing his fists into her stomach, legs, letting his fists connect with every part of her, the blade still sunk in her thigh. His icy blues eyes flashing black as he let out all his aggression on her vulnerable body. He pulled back, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead smearing the already blood soaked skin further. "Come on, why are you trying to protect them? They aren't even looking for you, too busy to saving each other to care about you." He said viciously from her leg, spraying blood around the room.

She let her head hang down, breathing through the heartache. She knew he was telling the truth; having seen them fighting with a group of demons, each representing the seven deadly sins, they mission still on fighting evil most likely not caring what happened to her. She watched as a blonde woman came in and saved Sam's life. She was strong and knew how to fight, using a knife similar to the one the man owned. It seemed to kill the demons, something she hadn't known was possible. The surprise and admiration in Sam's face it what turned her into the empty person she was now. She let a single thought pulse through her with each beat of her shattered heart, _Maybe they are looking for me._ She wanted to believe it, as the fists connected with her again and again, the knife sinking into her repeatedly, even a whip as it cut into her skin.

Time passed through the room, days blending together, the same person came in everyday. A man with long curly blonde hair, olive tanned skin, piercing blue eyes that showed all of his emotions, his smile was cold yet stunning, with amazingly sharp features, he was the epitome of a beautiful man. He wore tailored suits, taking his coat off each day to show off his rippling muscles. He took pleasure in her sorrow and would often remind her the Winchesters weren't looking for her. He would try to break her out of her head and make her talk to him, but she never did.

Today however another person came in after the usual morning beating, this was a tall, slender woman she had perfectly styled long blonde hair, her blue eyes shining and full of life, there was smirk on her bright red lips as she walked closer, her movements seemed predatorial, like a tigress stalking towards it prey. She wore a form fitted red dress, the back was open exposing her perfect smooth skin, a necklace hung down her neck, falling between her perfect chest, making eyes drift down to her cleavage, the dress had a train that made a satisfying swish while she walked. Her black heels didn't make a sound as she walked. This woman had every man's attention and knew it, she was stunning and knew it. "Can I have a go?" She asked, her voice coming out like silk wrapping around them caressing with her soft tone. The blonde man nodded stepping away from Jaime. "Hello love." She said, standing in front of the bleeding, bruised, and disfigured woman tied to the ceiling. "Let me get you a chair. You must be tired of standing." She snapped her perfectly manicured fingers and there was comfortable leather armchair under both women, "My name is Ruby. You are quite hard to get a hold of, angels and demons are looking for you." She said, flicking a piece of her thick blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm here to ask you about those Winchester boys. I don't blame you if you refuse to answer, I'd want to keep them to myself as well." she sent Jaime a wink flashing her straight white teeth. She sat there waiting for something from the tired woman, but Jaime's eyes fluttered shut. They hadn't given her a chance for her to heal, to rest from the beatings. Blood trickled from her mouth landing in her lap, she let out a cough as more splattered all over her staining the chair, black spots covered her vision, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. Letting herself slip into oblivion, hoping her brain could come up with something better than the pain she was currently in.

/

"If I remember correctly, I told you to get her ready to talk. NOT BLOODY BEAT HER TO DEATH!" a large voice boomed around them, causing the man with blue eyes to quake in fear. There stood a short man, he was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, everything was black, giving his short stature a menacing presence. His dark eyes flashed a brilliant blood red, his mouth twisted into a snarl, he looked unhinged. "I'll deal with you later." He told the man, gesturing him to leave. The blue eyed man, rushed out of the room keeping his head down; fear written all over his face. The man dressed in black walked toward her, kneeling down so he could make eye contact with the broken body laying on a soft velvety bed. The man reached out, gently brushing hair off her forehead. "I'm so sorry love, as soon as Ruby told me what those imbeciles had done I brought you straight here." there was a cold calculating look in his eyes.

"Crowley." A new blonde woman said, she was standing in the doorway. This woman was average height, she had large green eyes, a beautiful thin face and strong body, she wore a pair of jeans with a tight shirt under a faded well worn red leather jacket. Her necklace had changed but sat in the same spot, this one was a larger stone held with an intricate metal design. This was the woman she'd seen saving Sam's life. Jaime felt her body shift, she had moved into a seated position staring directly at the blonde woman. This startled everyone, their heads whipping around to look at her, "I see you're awake. I'm sorry for what's happened to you. I tried to get you out of there as soon as possible." She said, there was something in her eyes that caught her attention, she was hiding something; Jaime couldn't help it, using her abilities to look into her mind. "I see you're feeling well enough to dig around in my head." She said with a laugh, "I'll leave you to it then." She said, looking at the man whose eyes were concentrated on Jaime's frail body before vanishing.

"So my pet, what shall we do with you?" He asked, taking in her appearance; there was blood caked onto her drying and cracking over her bruised and scarred skin, her hair ratted and tangled with blood some spots were still raw from being pulled out, her clothing was torn and soaked in blood and sweat; it was sticking to her skin and she had a feeling wouldn't come off easily. "Why don't I draw you a bath." He said, not meeting her eyes as he turned around and snapped. A large deep white claw foot bathtub appeared on the opposite side of the room, the steam curling across the surface making its way up reaching for the ceiling. "I'll leave you to it." He said, vanishing right before her eyes.

Jaime carefully got off the bed, looking out the window she was surprised to see a large garden, with tall hedges and thick bushes throughout, it was dark outside so she couldn't see much more than the outlines of benches and flowers. She looked up at the sky taking in the moon, it was almost full but momentarily hidden behind wispy white clouds that didn't move. Proving to be just a picture when she reached out and felt the strokes of a paint brush under her fingers, her already broken heart fell further. She turned to the room, it was full of rich, dark, almost black furniture there were tall ceilings with dark colored walls, holding gas lanterns bathing the room in a warm orange glow, the bed was large with four posters covered in dark red sheets, a long wooden chest sat at the end of the bed, there were dark red pillows sat atop it. She made her way to a dresser across from where she was standing; her body was stiff and each step sent pain through her rigid muscles. Making it to the other side of the room she opened a drawer she found a men's dress shirt and some pants. She opened another to find men's clothing inside. Growing weaker she abandoned the idea of clothing and just walked to the tub, hoping the water would ease her pain and clear her mind. Quickly ridding herself of the tattered, filthy, and old material barely covering her, she sank into the tub trying her hardest not to make a sound. Her tight muscles slowly began to loosen, she leaned her head back and started to think. Closing her eyes letting her mind wandering to home; her antique wooden bed, walls painted a light gray, the sunshine flowing in her very real windows, creaking and moaning as the old house settled, just thinking of the house Mick had left her filled her with peace. Very few things could make her feel that way anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Love Is The Hopeless

Opening her eyes proved to be more trouble than it was worth. Her entire body was throbbing, the stitches covering her body were itchy and stretched tight, her head was pounding with each beat of her broken heart. She could feel each rattling breath as it left her pathetic frame, tears were useless, there was nothing left of her anyway. Moving even an inch in any direction seemed to bring her wounds to a front, taking over the selfhatered and forcing her to think of her next step. Finally allowing her eyes to open fully she wasn't surprised when all she saw was the large plush dungeon room, the dark colors adding to her shattered heart, no light came from the window proving to her it was fake. Slowly lifting herself from the bed the men's dress shirt coming down to her thighs, unsure how she got there or who dressed her. Looking around, unfortunately as soon as her body was fully upright she was slammed with an intense vision. Knocking the air out of her lungs with how unusually strong it was.

 _A beautiful woman was stood in the kitchen of her large, modern, brand new home, kids ran around screaming, balloons hung from the staircase, cake sat on the island in front of her, a pitcher of kool-aide next to it, parents were seated around in the warm weather. There was a knock on the door the woman walked to the foyer a smile on her face, it fell once the door had swung wide open. A man stood there, his smoldering eyes boring into her, his lips spreading into a playful smirk, his eyes lighting up as he took in the woman across from him. She was surprised to see him. "Dean." She said, giving him a nervous chuckle. Closing the door so he couldn't see inside._

" _Lisa." He replied, checking her out again. "How's it going?" He said, smiling widely at the beautiful young woman._

" _Wow. So, how long has it been?" She smiled back, flashing her perfectly straight white teeth._

" _Eight, going on nine years now." He replied, nodding his head a bit. "Crazy, right?"_

" _Yeah." She shook her head, trying to hide her shock. "So, what are you doing here?"_

" _Oh, I was just passing through, and I couldn't resist." He said with a confident smile. Looking at her again, "I remember that you love surprises."_

 _She laughed again, "Yeah." She looked down, trying to keep everything in. "Dean Winchester. Wow… Just… Wow." She looked him over, noting that he still looked the same. "I'm… I'm sorry. You kind of came at a bad time. We're having a party." Trying to give him a hint._

" _A party?" He asked, still oblivious to her distress. "Well, I love parties." He said with a confident smile._

She rocked back into her body, arms surprisingly still holding her up. Each rattling breath ignited her insides, her pain no match for the vision of Dean and this woman. The woman's name and face becoming less and less apparent, replacing it with fatigue and a headache the size of which she'd never felt. Thoughts swam through her, nothing seemed to stick she couldn't get a single image to stay; nothing made sense, the vision slipping away with each beat of her heart. Trying to figure out who that woman was, she couldn't remember anything about the beautiful young woman. Tilting her head up, she finally opened her eyes. Only to have another vision overtake her.

 _Sam was sat at the table in his small motel room. Articles, pictures, legends, and pages from books scattered in front of him. He was looking over several websites all at once. The wheels spinning behind his beautiful hazel eyes, the sound of his calloused fingers clicking on the keys filled her ears, his jaw ticking as he looked at the screen of his laptop. The door opened and Dean walked in, "Something's wrong with the kids in this town." headed for his bed._

" _Yeah, tell me about it." Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "So, what do you know about changelings?" He asked, finally looking over his shoulder at his older brother._

" _Evil monster babies?" He replied, folding up his jacket._

" _No, not necessarily babies."_

" _They're kids…" He said, walking up behind Sam, "Creepy, 'stare at you like you're lunch.' kids."_

" _Yeah." He said, with a heavy sigh. Holding up a satellite picture of the neighborhood. "There's one at every victim's house." Dean took the image, looking over the details of Sam's research._

 _Each coming up with a plan. Sam staying on his laptop, while Dean turned to their father's journal. The old leather bound planner had seen better days, but still gave the boys a sense of home. Sharing what they found, Dean began stockpiling the weapons loading them into the green army bag his father had given him; his brother telling him how changelings actually work and what they do to survive. Not surprised to learn that fire was the only way to kill them; they started getting ready to find these monsters._

" _What about the real ones? What happens to them?" Dean asked. Standing up with the duffle bag in hand. He made his way to the beds, standing at Sam's left._

" _According to the lore, they stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there somewhere." the younger one replied, looking up to make eye contact with Dean. He handed his brother a lighter, making sure they were both prepared._

" _We better start looking." he replied, "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"_

" _Yep."_

" _We gotta make a stop." He said, walking to the door, not bothering to make sure Sam was following. "I gotta check on someone."_

" _Well Dean if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time-"_

" _We have to." Was the response before the door to the motel was opened and the boys went into the night searching for the lost children._

She felt his panic as it began to surface, the image of a young boy flashed behind her eyes, like she was the one thinking about him; Dean was frazzled and she knew it was going to end up getting worse if he wasn't careful. Nothing was making sense to her. Who was the woman? Was she that important to them? Where did the kid come from? Is he Dean's son? There were more questions bouncing around her, causing a dull throb to begin behind her left eye. Knowing this would lead to a migraine she tried closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, falling against the soft mattress. That seemed to make it worse as memories and stories of Lisa Braeden crowded around her, pressing in on her. The woman's name ringing in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. More questions circled her, threatening to drag her under, lest she solve the case of Lisa and the kid. He looked a lot like Dean did when he was younger, even talked like he does now. There was only one problem with that.

Dean would know if he had a son, it was his life's goal to become normal. He wanted nothing more than to work a regular job, pay bills, take a beautiful girl out for more than just a weekend, form actual attachments to people his own age. In that moment, Jaime felt robbed; but not on her part, she felt for Dean, and his upbringing. He wasn't given the chance to be young, there were so many things he probably never got to do, for example, he never rode down a flight of stairs in a laundry basket, made a fort of any kind, made friends with people his own age, play sports, watch TV, eat whatever he wanted, teach Sam how to ride a bike, go to prom, hell Dean would never know what it felt like to belong somewhere.

The door swung open and the blonde demon Ruby walked in, taking in Jaime's appearance she gave her a sympathetic smile. "You could heal yourself you know?" She said, bringing in a tray of fruits with a bagel smeared with cream cheese.

"What?" She replied, covering her eyes with her left arm. That sent a sharp pain through her, reminding her she was still injured. Her mind still clouded with Lisa's face.

"You have the powers to heal yourself; you're half angel you can do anything they can do." She replied, setting the tray on the dresser and walking to the wardrobe opposite the bed, Jaime hadn't even noticed the room changed; the windows not let in plenty of light, birds chirped outside, shadows moved around the window like branches passing over the pane, the dark bed was the same, but the floors were a rich hardwood, the rug covering her floor was red and gold matching the new furniture. Ruby came away from the wardrobe carrying a long, silken, expensive, forrest green dress, she walked to the bed and laid it gently on the other side of Jaime. "Get dressed, Crowley wants to talk to you." She said walking out of the room.

She reached out tentatively, letting the silk fabric run between her fingers, it was the nicest piece of clothing she'd ever seen. Struggling to stand up she stripped herself of the large dress shirt and pulled the dress on, allowing the fabric to over take her. The dress was elegant, flowing down around her toes, it was tight in the chest area without showing off, the collar laid comfortably on her collarbone, sleeves coming past her shoulders. The dress covered most of the damage, the way it flowed kept it from catching on the stitches. Looking up she saw her reflection, expecting something horrendous she quickly looked away; but not for long. Her dark hair hung around her looking unusually healthy almost thicker, her skin seemed to have a healthy glow to it the tan of her skin darker than she remember, the bust of the dress gave her curves making her bust look bigger than it actually was, the color of the dress pulled out the scars along her skin, her arms only showed a few bruises, the scars from her weeks of torment were angry red lines, not wanting to look at them any longer she looked at her face, taken aback by the healthy woman staring at her. The only thing suggesting it was her were the large brown eyes were empty nothing could hide the void she was feeling.


	22. Chapter 22

A Sad Pity

Walking to the door was a challenge in and of itself, her body was weak and heavy. She was slow moving, hunched over herself and breathing harshly. Touching the knob caused a vision to rake through, knocking her down with it's power, she cracked her head against the hard floor before succumbing to the vision.

 _The impala pulled up to construction site, a pile of dirt was sat on the road, the house outlined with two-by-fours and OSB. The lights to the car were cut off and the engine went silent. The loud metal doors swung open as both men exited. The driver making his way to the dirt pile where he took a handful. His companion came up next to him, a flashlight in hand. "Red dirt." he humorlessly chuckles, "That's what was on the windows." He took a step forward looking over the area._

 _The other went to the back seat, pulling out a backpack. "You go in front. I'll go around" He said, tossing the backpack and pulling out his own bag._

 _They split up each with a torch and flamethrower. There wasn't much on the first floor just building supplies and tools carelessly laying around. He walked to a flimsy looking staircase, and began climbing sticking close the the OSB so he didn't fall. At the top he noted there was no floor, only beams getting ready to support the weight, he shined his light into every corner. Coming up empty he slowly made his way back to the main floor, walking around again. Seeing a board he didn't remember before he made his way to it, there was wood piled to the side and a window waiting to be installed around him. Thinking there was a hidden access he set his pack down to move a large piece of plywood out of his way._

" _What do you think you're doing?" A woman's voice asked, taken by surprise he looked into the reflection of the window on the floor and saw her red hair, green suit jacket over her plain button up shirt, the reality logo sewn into the fabric on her chest, and a pair of black dress slacks. Her face consisted of two black holes for eyes, a smaller set where her nose was, and a large serrated hole where her mouth should have been, her pale skin was cracking and old; she looked a bit like a creature you would find at the very bottom of the ocean. He nervously breathed his jaw ticking as he turned to look at the woman who snuck up on him. "This is private property. I'm calling the police." She said, standing her ground, trying to think up an excuse he was frozen, "You heard me! Get out!" She yelled._

" _Let me get my bag. I'm going." He said motioning to the pack still on the floor. "I don't mean to cause any trouble." He bent down pulling on the zipper to pull out the flamethrower and lighter, she took a step forward, not making a sound. Kneeling he started it up, lighting the end to shoot flames toward the creature. Sweeping the area in hopes of catching her, after a few seconds he shut it off finding that he was alone, looking back at the plywood laying against the wall. He heard the sound of metal clanging and changed his course, running to the back of the house, where the sound grew louder, he found a staircase leading down. Glass shattering had him taking the stairs faster, turning a corner her saw a group of children all watching as his brother lifted one out the now broken window. "Dean, there's a mother."_

" _A mother changeling?" He asked, watching to make sure the first one made it out, before lifting the next one. "Right there. There's one more. You gotta break the lock." He said with urgency. Gesturing to the last crate. Inside was the woman he'd encountered upstairs. This one looked ragged, her red hair hung limply around her shoulders, shirt covered in dirt and grime, he found a piece of metal and swung at the lock easily breaking it. "I guess that's why the changeling keep the kids around, so the mom can snack of them." Dean said, still helping kids out the window._

 _A scream tore them from the conversation and both looked up to see the monster from before, he tried to get the woman out the window while his companion went to fight the monster. Lifting the woman's arm over his shoulder, he hoisted her to her feet and towards the window. She got out and he turned in time to see Dean thrown through a wooden beam. Grabbing for the duffle bag he pulled out the flamethrower and lighter, getting ready to light her up. She expertly kicked the lighter away and threw a punch at him, getting his cheek, she threw another one causing him to crank his head to the side painfully. She grabbed his shoulders throwing her knee into his stomach, then repeated the action, his large body folding in half from the pain. She threw him into wall with duct work and other materials in it, watching him land in a crumpled mess, rendering him unconscious._

Her vision faded and her body throbbed, she could feel each blow he took, feel as his back cracked against the harsh metal, head connecting with the hard surface. It amplified her own injuries, making the pain ten times worse. Not wanting to open her eyes, she lay there trying to breath, letting the vision play around in her mind, knowing this one wouldn't stay long either. A knock came to her door but she was too weak to open it, or even answer.

"Darling are you okay in there?" The British man from last night asked. He knocked again, waiting a few seconds, then called, "I'm coming in now." True to his words, she heard the door open and the sound of him taking few steps in. "Oh dear." He said, walking to her side, she guessed he knelt at her side, tenderly brushing the hair from her face, he checked her pulse. Snapping his fingers she was transported back to the soft mattress, it's comfort cocooning her while her body started to relax into it. She tried to open her eyes, take in the man who was being so kind to her; however her body was fighting her, forcing her to stay in this weird in-between. "Get some rest, I'll be by to check on you in a bit." As if he knew she were awake, but simply couldn't open her eyes or respond. With that he walked out the door, quietly shutting it on his way out. She wanted to know what he was, he didn't act like any demons she'd encountered, yet he was comfortably surrounded by them. He had to be rich to afford such luxuries, the dress alone cost more than her Mick's house. Then there was the way he could snap and things were manipulated to his will. These thoughts mulled over her, taking space in her mind up, giving her a break from the Winchesters and her real father. It only lasted a few minutes however as another vision came.

 _He stood there the flames licking up the body of this unholy creature, the light highlighting his strong jawline, blood trickled from his slightly crooked nose, the muscles in his shirt straining against the material, his sturdy legs holding him up just fine, his long lean arms so strong yet so soft. His eyes danced in the light of the fire, changing from green, brown, blue, to yellow. He looked like an avenging angel._

This one played on a loop, keeping her trapped as she watched him light the mother changeling on fire over and over again. His face a mask of hatred as he burned her alive not caring about anything. She could feel the heat of the flame licking her face and arms, hear as it lapped up the woman, smell the burnt hair and flesh coming from her, and taste the ash in the cool night air.

Opening her eyes she found she was there, standing a little behind Dean. She let out a gasp and looked around, her eyes landing on the crates where innocent children had been kept, a pile of ashes and dirt mingling where the woman had previously stood. Sam and Dean were staring at her, everyone shocked by her sudden appearance, Sam took a step towards her with the flamethrower pointed towards her, she flinched away slicing her arm on a cool metal duct. She could feel the blood leaking from her wound but didn't care. She was stuck in the gaze from the love of her life. His endless hazel eyes unblinking and unchanged, arm falling to his side; Dean quickly dispatching Sam of his weapon and taking a step back, mumbled about checking on the kids, before disappearing. Closing the gap between them he took her arm in his large, warm, skillful hands and looked over the wound. Pulling a handkerchief out of what seemed like nowhere he wrapped it around her arm, stopping the bleeding. She couldn't look away from his face; he looked healthy, his skin holding a nice tan, hair shiny and longer hanging into his eyes, his cheeks held a nice pink tint, hazel eyes focusing on the thin material of her dress. A shiver, ran through her, unsure if it was from the cold or from his gaze; goosebumps appeared along her arms. Quickly dropping her arm he pulled off his coat, going to put it on her. She closed her eyes breathing in his familiar scent, when she opened them she was no longer in the basement with him.

Her heart sank, the feelings of loss and betrayal surging through her. She looked around to find she was in Gabriel's apartment, no one was with her. The empty apartment was a mess, furniture laid around precariously, wrappers strewn all throughout, the bed was unmade, clothing and shoes haphazardly thrown about, dishes piled in the sink, the smell enough to knock her out. She closed her eyes focusing back on Sam, needing to get back to him, to feel his warmth radiate around her, to hear his deep voice as he told her he loved her, smell that scent that could only be his. When she finally opened her eyes however, she hadn't moved. Still standing alone in living room of Gabriel's disgusting one bedroom apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

Who Will Fix Me Now

Standing there she couldn't breathe, the air seemed stiff, walking to the kitchen she grabbed his pathetically small salt shaker; drawing a salt line and opening the window. With a heavy heart she began cleaning up his apartment not bothering with the dress she wore, starting on the dishes, she worked her way through each room, piling the trash bags next to the door so they could be taken out later, she put the furniture where it needed to be and was stripping the bed when the bandana around her upper arm fell off. Looking at it her strength and resolve disappeared, tears took their place as she sat on the bed, arms wrapped around her middle trying to hold herself together.

She could feel her powers taking over, the energy building all around her, filling her until it overflowed, the result was catastrophic. The room seemed to explode outwards, taking the living room and most of the wall facing the street with it; decimating everything in the small apartment. Debris flew in the air, all the trash she'd been collecting fluttering around like confetti, blowing through the open hole of the apartment wall. Screaming and sirens were heard below her, people running around, crying, and shouts to get help were wasted on her. She squeezed her eyes tighter, praying that Gabriel would appear, that he could help her with this pain like he'd done the last time. Fluttering wings and hands on her shoulders told her he was there, opening her eyes and looking at him, she was met with a gasp. "We gotta get you outta here."

Popping up a small town, there was no one in the streets, the alley they'd landed in was dark despite the morning hour. Not a sound was heard, no normal human noises coming from anywhere, it was rainy and overcast matching the mood of both people. Leading her down the quiet street they found themselves in front of a large, abandoned, industrial building checking around them he snapped and the doors opened allowing them into the building, before snapping again closing them in. Unable to keep in another wave of her powers she fell, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, her knees connected with the floor and the machinery around her screeched horribly as it was forced to bend and crumble under the surge of energy coming from her. Imitating her, it bent and folded in, wrending itself to her will. Another surge sent it floating upwards toward the high ceiling. Letting out a heartbroken scream it all exploded into a pile of dust and metal, falling soundlessly to the ground.

"Feel better?" He asked sarcastically, she could picture the smirk pulling at his thin lips. Shaking her head in response, he came to stand next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Show me your eyes." He said, bending down to her level. "I need to see your eyes little flower." He coaxed, moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek so he could lift her head to him. Complying she slowly opened her eyes to him again, he looked shocked. "I didn't want to believe this could happen." Standing suddenly he began pacing, running a hand through his hair, then down his face. "Shit."

"What's happening to me?" She asked, feeling the same energy buzzing through her, this time staying just below the surface. "Why can't I control it?"

"Your blood is calling out to the hosts of heaven." He said, avoiding eye contact, "The mixture of seer, angel, and mortal, is battling out inside you, each one trying to lay claim. I didn't believe this could happen just by telling you the truth." He said, finally stopping all movement he looked at her. "I need you to trust me, can you do that?" She nodded, moving to sit on her butt, crossing her legs at the ankles. Trying to appear casual, hiding the panic deep within her mind, building a wall around it. "Okay, I'll need to perform a spell, so stay here. I promise I'll be right back." With a fluttering of wings he was gone, leaving her to sit in the empty building alone.

After twenty minutes her butt became numb forcing her to stand up, getting off the dusty floor on wobbly legs, she began to explore her surroundings. There was no machinery to block her view, seeing as she'd destroyed it all. She stood at the entrance to an old factory, it was a long tall structure, exposed metal beams and bricks lined the walls, there was a staircase leading down to her left and a staircase leading up on the back wall. Needing to stretch her sore muscles she got up, brushing the dust from her tattered dress. The fine material hanging in ruins around her, caked in dirt and debris, knowing she looked a mess, but not caring she began walking. The ground was solid concrete, dust swirling at her ankles, clinging to the silky fabric of what was left of her dress, her bare feet leaving tracks on the cold floor. There were a few doors was hidden in the walls, a loft situated above her, assuming that's where the stairs led she walked towards it. Not finding it in her to care what she might step on.

Ignoring the pain of her tired body she started climbing the stairs, pulling the train of her dress up to avoid tripping. There was an office full of filing cabinets, old computers, a few desks with wooden chairs, and a large wall made of glass looking out over the floor below. It was a foreman's office, something she'd seen with Mick on one of their adventures through California. Feeling her wounds again, she pulled a chair away from the desk sitting it before the window to watch out for her father's return.

Without realizing it she started to fall asleep, her body still recovering from the torture she'd endured. Eyes finally falling shut she fell into a dreamless sleep, her never ending exhaustion winning out against the memories trying to drown her. Waking up she found herself back in the office, watching with interest as Gabe flashed in and out with different ingredients, coming in with his arms full, only to leave for a few seconds, repeating the trend. Finally coming to a stop he began setting everything up, picking up different bottles, and examining them before adding them to a large brass bowl, she couldn't hear what he was saying but could see that he was chanting something as he added each ingredient. Losing interest she closed her eyes again, letting sleep consume her.

This time she woke up with a stiff neck, alone in the warehouse, looking around she could see symbols painting the walls, ceiling, and floor. The sound of rain hitting the metal roof alerted her to the vast emptiness she found herself. His workstation clear and nowhere in sight. Gabe had vanished, most likely collecting more things for his spell. Feeling a bit adventurous she stood up, looking at the desk to her left, going through the drawers she pulled out pictures of a young woman, her blonde hair pulled into a bun at her neck, a smile on her pudgy face, clear blue eyes looked up at her, with admiration and love. Whoever had taken this photo was clearly someone well respected, flipping through more of the pictures she found the woman to be in almost every one, her smiling face always giving the photographer the same look. Reverently setting them back in the drawer she went through a filing cabinet, it was full of useless numbers, and charts. Throwing one file after the other to the floor, she moved on to the next drawer, this one was full of gears and cogs, most likely for the machinery she'd destroyed. Dropping it back in the metal filing cabinet with a loud bang, she moved on, each discovery more boring than the last. Finally deciding to go through the other desks, coming to the one in the middle she opened the top drawer, again finding pictures of the woman, she was a bit older gray hair beginning to show, her pudgy face a little more wrinkled, that same adoring smile and look of love in her eyes, her hand over her stomach in a protective manner. The next photo had her sitting in an old wooden rocking chair, her concentration on a shirt in her hands. The coloring of the photo faded but Jaime could tell the shirt was for a baby. Smiling down at the picture that familiar tug at her heart reminding her of a life she would never get to lead.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Gabriel's voice appeared behind her, making her jump. Power seemed to surge from her, throwing the desks around and the filing cabinets against the wall. "Sorry." He said, pushing some of his long brown hair out of his face. Mischievous eyes shining as he shoved a desk away from himself. "So, you ready?" He asked again, giving her an adoring smile. She nodded slowly, not bothering to respond, her mind still focusing on the dark truths. They walked back down to his workstation, allowing him to lead her into the large space he'd turned into a living room, with an attached kitchen, there was a hallway where the stairs leading down had originally been. It looked like a modern apartment complete with new lighting, exposed brick, and bright colored accent walls. Nothing like the abandoned factory it was before. Gabriel sat her down at the white kitchen table, telling her to stay while he grabbed a large vase, closing her eyes for a second she felt something pulling her.

 _Sam stomped into the motel room, the yellow bedspread looking more dingy the longer he was there, walking into the bathroom he began violently shoving his things into the black toiletry bag he took everywhere. Searching for his backpack he found it sitting on the ground next to the door, picking it up he froze turning around. "Are you really here?" He asked, his voice coming out as a hopeful whisper, hazel eyes longing and sad, a frown etched into his beautiful face. He was looking right at her, as if he could sense her presence, and maybe he could._

"Yes." She spoke, her voice coming out softer than smoke, curling around both of them, creating an air of intimacy in the room. Closing the space between them he pulled her into his arms, letting his hands run all over her body sliding over every curve, every line, taking her all in as if committing her to memory. Her hands found his waist, settling there as if afraid he would break under touch. "What's wrong?" She asked, her quiet tone adding to the mood.

"I killed two people today, they were completely innocent and I shot them." He said, his eyes darkening the frown deepening. His hazel eyes searching her face, soaking in her image. "But that's not the problem, it's that I did it without hesitating. I just pulled the trigger, you should have seen the look Dean was giving me; like I was some kind of monster or something." He said, his hands resting at her neck, the thumb of his right hand caressing her cheek. "What if dad's right, what if I'm meant to become a monster?" Meeting her eyes, she could see the fear and anguish playing out behind his stoic mask, see him for the scared 24 year old he really was. Moving her hands up his waist to his chest, resting one hand over his heart, she pushed a memory at him. Letting him get lost in her thoughts for once.

 _They were in his apartment, dawn creeping in the windows, looking over to him she saw that his eyes were closed a gentle smile on his face, his dimpled cheeks on full display for her. He looked like something the gods made just for her, after everything her life had turned into she'd finally caught a break with him. Draping her arm around his chest she laid her head on his shoulder, pressing closer to his warm body, filling the hole she'd been left with after all these years of self imposed exile. He had become the only thing keeping her in college, keeping her from falling into a black hole where she didn't bother with anything but her visions. He had quickly become the life line she so desperately needed._

 _His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him, while he nuzzled his face into her hair sighing contently. The peaceful morning reminding her she was allowed to be happy, she was allowed to continue living even if everyone was gone. He was her reason for being and she would be damned if someone tried to take her from him. He was her saving grace, he was her fallen angel and she would fight like hell to keep the world from taking his light._

Letting out a sigh, she could feel his guilt starting to resolve, his hold on her tightening, "Thank you." he whispered, kissing her forehead. Smiling she pulled back slightly, "How did you find me?"

"Don't you know? I'll always come back to you." She replied, retreating from his arms and immediately missing his warmth. "I have to leave, I can feel it." She said, longing and sadness pulling at both their hearts, as he watched her fade.


	24. Chapter 24

Stillness Is the Move

Opening her eyes she was back in the apartment, sitting at the table with tears streaking down her cheeks. Wiping at her eyes she looked around, Gabe had set up a few things, there was food going on the stove along with salad fixings on the counter, again nowhere in sight. Looking around she slowly got up. Feeling her body protest, she ignored it, walking to the stove, there was a large pan with steak sizzling, a pot of boiling potatoes, and steaming broccoli. "Oh good you're back." Gabe called, from the other side of the large space. Not bothering to turn around she picked up the spatula and flipped the steak, before moving onto the potatoes. Making dinner seemed to clear her mind, mending her heart just a little. She could still feel Sam's arms around her and wanted nothing more than to fall back into them. Thinking back on the exchange she couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, someone else's presence had been taking up that small space, it was one she'd felt recently but didn't remember where.

Gabe set the table, filling one glass with a hideously orange bubbling liquid, it's contents reminding her of an experiment she'd tried in chemistry. Piling the now mashed potatoes into a dish, plating the steaks, and throwing a chunk of butter in the broccoli she could feel her eyes closing, protesting she tried to fight it, before long her body collapsed.

 _Dean and Bobby were sat in a dimly lit corner, the dark red color of their booth bringing out the green of Dean's eyes, although there was something different behind those brilliant green orbs. Bobby wore a pair of large blue jeans, his offensive orange shirt tucked in with a dirty button up thrown over it. His signature baseball cap sat askew on his head. He appeared exhausted, deep bags under his eyes. Yet he looked exactly the same as the last time she'd seen him._

"Thanks for coming Bobby, I don't know where we'd be without you." _Dean said, a smirk tugging at his full lips._

"Well someone's gotta keep you idjits alive." _He replied, his face full of love. He was a better parent to Dean than his own father had been. Always treating the boys as his own showing them patience and understanding, rarely raising his voice out of anger towards them. Turning his head toward her, his smile fading and filling with confusion._ "You seein' this?" _He motioned toward where Jamie stood. Both men looked at her, their eyes boring into her._

"You can see me?" She asked, staring straight at Dean. He nodded back to her, running a hand over his mouth. "How did I get here?" She asked no one in particular, looking around the small bar. It was a poorly lit room, dark booths scattered about with a long bar in the centre. It was void of people, an older man stood at the bar his back to them as he put away glasses from a large black dish tray. Taking a step backward she hit a broad chest, turning around she yelped when met with Bobby's angry gaze. He held a silver flask in one hand, the glint of a knife in Dean's as he stood a little further back. Muttering under his breath and throwing cool water on her, he seemed surprised when she didn't flinch. Moving aside Dean came up, looking around them before slicing a thin line along her arm, adding to the prominent marks littering her arms. Hissing in pain she watched in fascination as the two exchanged a look, silently communicating. Dean pulled a black bandana out of his back pocket, applying pressure to the cut he'd just made.

"Jaime?" Bobby asked, his voice breaking over the last syllable. She nodded her head down, staring at Dean's hand on her. "How… I thought… The boys said…" He rushed out, not able to wrap his head around the fact she was standing in front of him. Pushing Dean back he pulled her to him, holding her firmly against his front in a bone crushing hug. "What happened to you? Last I saw you, you were laid out on my couch." He said pulling away from her enough to look down at her, taking in her appearance.

"Give me a chance." Dean huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. Bobby obliged, taking a step back so his young companion could hug her. "How you doin' sunshine?" He asked, his leather jacket smelt of burning wood, motor oil, mint, salt, and something completely him. Taking in his scent she felt secure, much like she were in the presence of family. He reminded her of the older brother she never had, his need to protect her and comfort her something she'd remembered from her time with Greg's family. "Come on, have a seat." He said, pulling her to the booth. They all slid in, a comfortable silence settling over them. Dean got the bartender's attention and looked at her, "So, what's with the Houdini act you got going on?" his rough voice asked.

"I don't know. I just keep appearing places, I don't know what happens or how it works, my father's supposed to be teaching me." She said, still looking around the bar in wonder. It was a scene she hadn't been around in years and reminded her of Aaron, the man she'd been with before her life turned to crap. "I heard you guys killed Azazel." She said, trying to get the focus off her.

"Not how this works." Bobby said, placing his elbows on the table and interlocking his fingers. "I thought you said your father was dead." He said, eyes focusing on her as if she were a case he needed to solve.

Feeling uncomfortable she blurted the first thing that came to her mind, "What's going on with Sam, he has a dark presence following him." she said, her eyes wide as she took in what she'd admitted.

"Dark presence?" Dean asked, his thoughts cut off by the bartender lazily coming over. Sitting back she let them order, shaking her head when asked what she wanted. Waiting until the man walked away Dean continued in on her, "What do you mean dark presence?" He repeated, his intense gaze causing her to shrink back. Noticing her fear he looked toward Bobby, "You think it's that demon?" He asked, this caused Jamie to shudder, images of her torture still fresh in her mind.

"Maybe, but she's the one who got the Colt working again." He reminded them. His eyes full of the same intensity as the other man's, there was a mixture of disbelief and confusion clouding his aged face.

"That's true, but can we really trust a demon? It must be all over down there the fact I'm dying, what if she's just using Sammy to take over. Do what 'Yellow Eyes' was doing?" Dean asked, the bartender was back with two plates, a thick stacked burger and pile of fries on both. The smell hit her hard, reminding her of the dinner she'd been cooking with Gabe. She sighed, hoping Gabe hadn't started with out her, she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Dean pushed his plate closer to her, offering her a few of his fries, giving him an appreciative nod she took one, letting the warmth leak into her freezing fingers. Taking a bite she couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her, closing her eyes in pure joy. Feeling eyes on her, she opened hers to both men staring at her, Dean's eyes glinting with mischief and humor while Bobby's held worry.

"What?" She mumbled, shrinking back. Dean let out a barking laugh, jostling their side of the booth.

"Where have you been?" Bobby asked, bringing the conversation back to her. She shook her head, popping the rest of the fry in her mouth.

"I need to know more about this demon." She said, ignoring the man's concern. "You said, it was a woman? What's she like, what do you mean she helped you with the Colt? Why would a demon help with something that could kill her? You've both seen her? What does she look like?" She asked, her accent smothering the words as they came out faster and faster. Both giving her confused stares, never hearing her talk this much. Getting frustrated she quickly stood up, "That must be who I felt earlier, I can't believe he didn't say anything to me!" She yelled, "டம்மிட் டு ஹெல்" she cursed, a large hand engulfed her wrist keeping her from leaving. Looking back at the men, she could see the same anger she felt reflected in their eyes.

"We need to figure out what this demon wants before you go off to yell at Sammy." Dean reasoned, trying to persuade her with a look. Taking a deep breath she nodded, sitting back down, motioning to his fries he pushed the plate closer to her. "You need to eat, you're too skinny." He said, focusing back on Bobby.

"I've met her once, she showed up this afternoon saying she could get that blasted gun working. It took her a few minutes but she got it, after we fixed the thing she said these two were in trouble and gave me directions here." Bobby said, "She helped us with a demon and then flashed out when we were done fighting. She's taken a real liking to Sam, always showing up when he needs help." Motioning across the table he added, "Dean's been around her more than me."

"Her name's-" Dean began, but Jaime's eyes fluttered shut and she was gone.

Coming to she found herself back in the luxurious apartment. She'd been placed back in the foreman's office, only this time the the desks and filing cabinets were gone, a beautiful ornate gold and blue rug took up the massive floor, a large bed sat opposite the glass walls, it's spread and pillows matching the rug, short dressers sat along the wall opposite the door. Investigating she discovered there were clothes of her size inside the drawers, shoes lined up next to it. Everything was her size and looked like something she would actually wear. The room was clear of any dust, there was a lived in feel to this place, making her feel comfortable almost immediately. "டம்மிட்" she cursed, getting out of the plush bed and making her way back the metal staircase, it seemed to be one of the only things untouched, helping remind her where they'd started out.


End file.
